Of Arrows and Apples
by shulesaddict77
Summary: The Outlaw and the Evil Queen. One-shot collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Various prompts from Tumblr - Part 1**

* * *

_First kiss_

_#-#_

"Regina! Are you alright?"

Her head was buzzing, every muscle aching but she could hear him. She just needed a second.

"God damn it, Regina." A hand grabbed for her shoulder and yanked her away from the ground. "Open your eyes."

She groaned, pain racing through her as he jostled her around and she blinked one eye open. "I'm fine. Just stop rattling me around, you idiot."

"Thank God." Robin sighed out relieved. "You are okay."

She had closed her eyes again, so she didn't see him coming but suddenly his mouth was on hers, harsh and brutal, his tongue pressing against her lips and maybe it was because her brain was still fuzzy from the fall or maybe because his mouth felt so good on hers, too good, but she didn't fight it, her hand coming up, her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck and a soft moan slipped over her lips as she opened her mouth, meeting his tongue for a short, passionate kiss.

He released her lips slowly, staring down at her, lying in his lap, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"What was that?" Regina said indignantly, pressing her hands against his chest to push him away but he just held on to her, not letting her move away.

"I assume you can call that a kiss, your majesty."

"I know what a kiss is, Locksley." Regina huffed, rolling her eyes. "But why did you kiss me?"

"Spur of the moment." Robin replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, grinning down at her. "Won't happen again."

He finally let her go and helped her up, yanking her from the ground with more force than necessary and of course she stumbled into his arms, feeling his body pressing against hers, the heat that radiated from it, his eyes twinkled with mischief and his mouth was curled up into this boyish grin and she just couldn't resist.

"Ah, to hell with it." She growled, wrapping her hands around his neck and yanking him forward for another kiss.

_Why don't make the most of it?_

* * *

_'I know I'm not the King, but she's the Queen and I love her.' (I changed it a little bit.)_

_#-#_

"Why are you even fighting for her?" The Wicked Witch was standing in front of him, her nails scraping over his naked chest. "She is the Evil Queen. She made your life a living hell."

"Let bygones be bygones." Robin hissed out through clenched teeth, gripping the shackles hanging from the ceiling and pulling himself up to lessen the strain in his shoulders. "My motto, witch. You should try it sometime."

"This isn't your fight, outlaw. This isn't your castle. Why are you here?"

Zelena watched him intently, trying to find the answer in his expression, her eyes suddenly lightening up as she apparently found what she was looking for.

"Ahhh, I see. You know … she will never make you king. You will never be more than a man she can take to bed at night and push out of it in the morning."

"I don't want to be king." Robin huffed, groaning as he had to let go of the shackles again, the pain returning with full force into his shoulders. "And I don't care if she is the Evil Queen. I don't care if this is her castle. I don't care if she pushes me out of her bed every morning as long as she welcomes me back every night."

"You are a fool. She will never love you."

"But I do." Robin said softly, meeting Zelena's gaze. "I love her and nothing you could do to me will ever change that."

"But when I kill you she won't have her bed companion anymore." Zelena grinned maddeningly, raising her hand and Robin closed his eyes, wishing he had told Regina how he felt before it was too late.

He heard a loud bang and his eyes shot open, a green cloud of smoke the only thing left of the Evil Witch and he tilted his head to the door, a smile tugging at his mouth as he saw Regina standing in the doorframe.

"Regina."

She walked briskly towards him and with a wink of her hands the shackles disappeared and he dropped unceremoniously to the ground but she was kneeling beside him in a second, her hands roaming over his body, her voice sounding slightly hysterically as she asked. "You okay? Are you hurt, Robin? Are you okay?"

He lifted his hands with some effort, gripping hers and pulling them against his chest to stop her frantic movements.

"I'm okay, your majesty."

She pulled one hand out of his grip, cupping his cheek, her thumb trailing over his lips.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What you said to Zelena? About … about don't caring if …" Her voice trailed off, her gaze dropping to the ground.

"Yes, it's true." He pulled her forward, his lips meeting hers for a gentle kiss before he leaned back to meet her eyes again. "I love you."

"Then you will never ever do something this stupid again. Do you hear me?" She slammed her fist against his chest, tears shimmering in her eyes as she breathed. "Because I love you too, you idiot."

A broad grin split up his face and he hauled her into his arms, planting another kiss on her mouth.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty."

* * *

_First kiss in Storybrooke after the curse + Word prompt 'Jealousy'_

**_M-rated!_**

#-#

She would never fling herself at a man like that. It was disgusting. This woman was rubbing herself against him as if she was a hooker. Maybe she was one. She should tell Emma to have an eye on her.

Forcing herself to look away, she tightened her grip around the wine glass in front of her.

Why was she even watching him? She didn't care what he was doing and with whom he was doing whatever he was doing.

She growled, pressing her fingers against her eyes. She didn't know what it was about him. He felt so familiar and she wondered if she had met him during the year they had spent back in the Enchanted Forest.

It was just the small things. Like his scent, a whiff of forest, hitting her every time he was close or the way he tilted his head and grinned, the gesture tugging at something deep inside of her.

But this was ridiculous. She would have never started something with this kind of man. Too cocky for his own good. No, definitely not.

She raised her glass and gulped the last contents down, reaching for her bag and throwing a ten dollar bill on the counter before she turned around and walked towards the exit. She really didn't want to look at him again but it was as if her eyes had a will of their own and her gaze flickered over to him, her heart skipping a beat as she met his eyes, her fingers hovering over the handle as she just stared back, unable to move.

His gaze was heated, full of promises she didn't want him to give. Promises she didn't want at all.

She forced herself to look away and yanked the door open, storming out. But she only got to the sidewalk as she heard the door bell ring behind her, knowing with absolute certainty that it was he who had followed her outside and she quickened her pace, her heels clicking loudly on the pavement.

"Mayor?"

She almost ran around the corner, hoping he would just give up if she ignored him completely. But no such luck.

"Mrs. Mills?"

His fingers tightened around her arm and she swirled around, wanting to hit him with her bag square into his face but he was fast, blocking her attack with his other arm and shoving her backwards until she hit the wall.

She had already a harsh remark on her tongue as she made the mistake to look up and the desire that smoldered deep in his blue eyes made her heart stop for a second as he stepped even closer, his body almost brushing hers.

"Tell me you don't feel what I feel, Regina, and I'll go." His voice was husky, shooting shivers down her spine. "I'll turn around and leave. Tell me you don't feel the fire burning through your veins every time we see each other and I will see that our paths cross as little as possible in the future."

"I can't." She whispered after only hesitating for a few seconds.

"You can't what?"

He shifted, rocking his hips forward and she bit her tongue to keep the moan inside as she felt his solid length pressing against her thigh.

"Tell you that." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Why?"

"Because it would be a lie."

He hesitated only a second before his mouth crashed down on hers and he growled, his tongue pushing into her aggressively and she kissed him back with the same ferocity, forgetting that they were in public, that someone could stumble onto them any second.

She could only feel his hands roaming greedily over her body, his scruff rubbing her skin raw as he pressed her hard against the wall, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

His fingers dug into her ass, trailing down her thigh, yanking her leg up and wrapping it around his waist, his hips jerking forward, rocking against her core, a whimper almost slipping out of her mouth as he trailed open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, his thumb brushing over her already hard nipple and he kept grinding against her with a desperation that set her body on fire, burning her alive.

"Robin, we …"

She buried her fingers in his hair, yanking him away from her neck, both panting as if they just ran a marathon as they stared in each other's eyes but before she could say anything his mouth was back on hers and he yanked her other leg up, forcing her to wrap both her legs tightly around his waist and she wanted to scream out her pleasure as his hard length rocked against her soaking wet core, over and over again.

"God, I need you, Regina." His fingers closed around her nipple through her clothes, tugging at it roughly. "God, I need to fuck you and if you don't stop me I'm gonna take you right here, right now."

She couldn't answer immediately, his rocking hips completely distracting her and she dug her nails into his skin, arching her back and pushing her breast into his hand.

"Fuck, Regina." His mouth shot back down to her neck, sucking in her flesh, marking her, his teeth grazing over her skin as he kissed his way back up her neck until his lips found hers again. "Tell me you are wet for me. Tell me you want me as much as I want you. Tell me."

A groan slipped over her lips as he yanked her shirt down and pushed her bra aside, his mouth closing over her nipple and sucking it hard into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the hard peak, once, twice, before he leaned back.

"Tell me."

"God, Robin." Regina growled, pushing him away, fumbling with her shirt to get her clothes back in order. "I'm fucking burning. Just …" She heaved in another breath, trying to get control over the hot passion sizzling through her veins. "Just let's get out of here."

"Whereto?"

"Robin of Locksley …" She curled her fingers around the collar of his jacket, throwing him a wicked grin, her eyes glinting with mischief. "The Evil Queen is going to take you into bed now." She trailed her nails along his neck, brushing her fingers over his lips, grinning smugly as he trembled under her caress. "And you are better gonna satisfy me to the fullest, otherwise I might turn you into a monkey."

"I will give my best."


	2. Chapter 2

**Various prompts from Tumblr - Part 2**

* * *

_Ice cream_

_#-#_

"God, Ruby. What is this?" Robin groaned, closing his eyes and licking his lips. "This tastes fantastic."

Regina pressed her legs together, trying to ignore the hot ball of desire that had shot straight between her legs when she had heard his groan, her fingers shaking as he moaned again.

Jesus Christ! He was only eating ice cream.

But this groan, his moans … he sounded exactly like that in bed.

Another groan and she shot out of the booth and over to the counter, leaning down to hiss in his ear. "Would you just stop this?"

"Stop what?" Robin asked, looking at her questioningly, scooping up another spoon of ice cream and popping it into his mouth, his eyes falling shut again as his mouth closed around the spoon.

"God, Regina. You have to taste this. It's delicious."

She would kill him. She'd never felt more aroused than right now. She'd never wanted to kiss him more than right in this moment.

"No, thanks."

His eyes shot to hers, his brows furrowed as he heard her clipped tone, his head tilting to the side as he studied her and God damn it, he already knew her too well, his mouth curling up into a smug grin as he realized where her harsh tone was coming from and the bastard actually took another spoon of ice cream, his eyes never leaving hers as he licked it off the spoon.

"Sure you don't want some."

"Fine. I'll take some."

And before he could react in any way she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him forward, her lips crushing on his, her tongue pushing into his mouth, tasting the flavor of the ice cream on his tongue, the surprise only lasting a few moments before his hands closed around her hips and he yanked her forward, his mouth getting more demanding as he kissed her back hungrily.

Regina ignored the catcalls and whistles as she trailed her tongue over his bottom lip just to dive back in a second later, both breathing heavily as they finally parted.

"You were right." Regina pushed back from him. "It tastes delicious."

Turning around, she walked briskly to the door, ignoring the curious glances of the other customers, a tingle running down her spine as his warm laughter reached her ears and her mouth curled up into a soft smile as she opened the door and stepped out.

They couldn't have kept their relationship a secret for much longer anyway.

* * *

_Rose petals _

_#-#_

"Robin, you there?"

She slipped out of her high heels and patted bare footed into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out the bottle of Cabernet, filling herself a glass and nipping, sighing as the cool liquid slid down her throat.

She needed a bath, she needed to relax. And maybe she could persuade Robin to give her a neck massage.

Tilting her head left and right to loosen the tension in her neck, she walked back into the living room and towards the back of the house, stopping dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on the red splutters all over the floor, splutters she hadn't seen when she came in.

Splutters that turned out to be petals. Red rose petals, forming a trail towards the bedroom and she could swear her heart stopped for a second.

No.

He didn't … that couldn't … that could not be what she thought it was.

No way.

She put the wine glass on the table and walked slowly towards the bedroom, almost dreading to push the door open, fearing what she might find behind.

But she was the Evil Queen. She would not be a coward.

Inhaling a deep breath, she stretched her hand out and turned the doorknob, straightening before she entered the room.

She took only one step in before the breath got knocked out of her. The room was lit with the light of dozen of candles, the trail of rose petals ended in front of a kneeling Robin and he was actually wearing a suit. This bastard was actually wearing a three-piece suit.

She had never seen him with a suit before and this was just too much, tears welling up in her eyes and she bit her tongue because she would not start crying.

No way.

She was the Evil Queen and she would not start crying because the man she loved was kneeling in front of her with a velvet box in his hands, his eyes shining with love, his mouth curled up into smile.

No. No crying allowed.

Not when he had decided to make the cheesiest proposal of all time.

"Regina Mills …" Her lips trembled and she balled her hands into fists as he continued. "Would you give me the honor to be my wife?"

She couldn't say anything, she could just stare at him, kneeling in front of her with a ring that was so gorgeous that it took her breath away.

Two years ago she had wanted to put herself under a sleeping curse, convinced that only Henry would be able to pull her out of it, not knowing that her true love was already by her side. She had fallen in love with him before she had even seen the tattoo, had lost him again when they had been cursed by her sister, and finally remembered him again.

She had thought she would never find this kind of love again. But she did. And the love of her life was now kneeling in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"Regina?" She met his gaze, a lonely tear trailing down her cheek as she saw the smile on his face. "Would you mind giving me an answer?"

She didn't hesitate any longer and stepped closer, stretching her hand out, her fingers shaking as she said with a hoarse voice.

"Yes. Yes, Robin. I want to marry you."

* * *

_Robin punishes Regina with wild sex. _

**_M-rated! _**_Emotional smut!_

_#-#_

"You should have never gone on your own."

He punctuated each word with a deep and hard thrust and Regina gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out as his thick cock was stretching her to her limits.

She knew he needed this. She knew he needed to take her this rough. She knew he needed to see that she was still alive, that she could take it, that she wasn't hurt.

"You should have listened to me."

He slammed into her, again and again and again, his fingers gripping her hair and pulling her back, his teeth digging into her shoulder as he leaned forward, burying himself deep in her before he pulled out again and changed the angle, plunging back in, his balls slamming against her as he fucked her mercilessly from behind, his sweat dripping on her back, his fingers clutching her waist, burning her skin.

"You should have fucking listened to me."

His fingers slipped around her, rubbing roughly over her clit, his cock hammering into her even faster, even deeper, and she felt pain and pleasure simultaneously, didn't know what was more prominent, didn't care.

"Fuck, Regina." His other hand went to her breast, his fingers closing around her nipple and twirling it hard, making her yelp as pain shot through her. "Fuck you and your magic. Fuck your stubborn brain."

He was losing it; she could feel it and she couldn't do anything against it, didn't want to do anything against it.

He pushed her harder and harder until she exploded around him but he didn't even let her ride it out, slipping out of her and swirling her around, yanking her legs up and pulling them over his shoulders, plunging into her again only a moment later.

Leaning forward, he bend her legs towards her chest, his face contorted in anger as he pistoned his hips back and forth, hitting her even deeper, his fingers suddenly back at both her nipples, twirling and tugging, making them burn.

Her legs were quivering, her walls felt raw, her nipples screamed with pain but damn it she enjoyed being taken that rough, enjoyed seeing him so out of control, losing it completely.

His movements became erratic, his thrusts stuttered and she felt herself getting closer and closer to her next orgasm, the guttural groan rumbling out of his chest as he jerked his hips one last time forward, pushing her over the edge, her walls clenching around him as he spurted his release into her.

Her legs slipped from his shoulders as he leaned forward, crashing down on her, his wet hair tickling her chin, his heart hammering against her chest and her hands trailed up and down his spine, feeling him tremble, his voice raw with emotion as he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I'm so sorry."

"Shh." She tilted her head and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "It's okay. I'm fine. We are fine."

"I'm so sorry."

The quiver intensified, his whole body shaking now and she pushed him back until he met her gaze, the tears shining in his eyes, making her heart clench and she trailed her fingers over his scruff, her voice quiet as she told him.

"I'm fine, Robin. Everything is okay." She pulled him back down, pressing her lips against his. "I love you."

"I can't take this anymore." He mumbled against her lips. "Promise me, you'll never do something this stupid again. Promise me."

"I promise."

They both knew it was a false promise but he needed to hear it right now, even though she would put herself in harm's way again. And so would he.

"I can't lose you, Regina." He slipped out of her and rolled down from her, taking her with him, pressing her against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She listened to his heartbeat, hearing it slow down, feeling his breath even out before she could close her eyes too and follow him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Various prompts from Tumblr - Part 3**

* * *

_Another first kiss scenario_

_#-#_

He was standing too close, his breathing shallow as he tried to make as little noise as possible, his eyes glued to the Flying Monkey sitting on a branch a few trees away, its head turning left and right in search of them.

Her nose was practically buried in his chest and she could smell him. The smell of forest, of sweat and something uniquely him and it threw her, the attraction she felt for him. She wanted to lick his skin, she wanted to dig her teeth in his bottom lip, she wanted to feel his tongue all over her body, pushing into her, her stomach clenching as she imagined his scruff leaving a burning trail on her skin.

Every day that passed the attraction got stronger and she was so tired to fight it any longer, didn't even know why she was fighting against it in the first place. He was a very attractive man and it had been so long since she had shared her bed with a man. Maybe she just needed to get it out of her system, take him for one passionate night and be done with it.

"I think he is gone."

His low voice shook her out of her reverie and she looked up at him, not able to mask the feelings rushing through her body any longer and he inhaled a sharp breath, his eyes darkening with sudden desire, his lips clenching together into a tight line and he hissed.

"Don't look at me like that, Regina."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to devour me." He shifted even closer, his leg brushing against hers, his hand coming to rest directly beside her face and he leaned forward, his lips skimming her ear as he rasped. "Like you want to kiss me as if there is no tomorrow. Like you want me to take you right here."

She held her breath, closing her eyes, his nearness making her whole body tingle and the breath hitched in her throat as his lips trailed along her jaw, his fingers threading into her hair and tilting her head upwards, his mouth hovering over hers, waiting for her to take the next step and she took it, closing the gap and pressing her lips against his, letting out a soft sigh as his lips parted and his tongue darted into her mouth.

It was not tender. It was not gentle. It was hot and passionate and burning her alive, his body pressing her hard against the tree, the evidence of his arousal digging into her stomach, his hips rocking against her and she was swept away by the desire rushing through her, taking everything, demanding even more.

Her hand shot down, closing over the bulge in his pants, both groaning in unison as she tightened her fingers around him.

My God, she wanted him. She needed him.

He wrenched his mouth from hers, breathing heavily against her neck, his hips still rocking in circling motions into her hand, a low growl rumpling out of his chest as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away and stepped back, his eyes hooded with desire, his whole body rigid.

"Not here, Regina." He let out a harsh breath, closing his eyes for a second before he opened them again. "Not here."

"Then let's go." She curled her fingers around his, entwining their hands and he looked surprised for one second, a smile spreading slowly out over his face as he realized she wouldn't push him away but that she actually wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He gave her a short bow and nodded in the direction they had come from. "After you, your majesty."

* * *

_"Lake"_

_It gets a little graphic but only in Regina's imagination. :-)_

_#-#_

She stepped into the clearing, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Finally some silence. No more bickering and yelling. No more shouting voices. The only sounds were the birds chirping, the wind rustling through the leaves and the soft sounds of the lapping water.

She opened her eyes and relaxed her shoulders, letting her eyes drift over the lake, suddenly freezing as her gaze fell on the waterfall at the other side.

Someone was standing under it and this someone was naked.

This someone was Robin Hood.

She knew she should turn around and go. She knew watching him was a huge invasion into his privacy but she couldn't tear her eyes off him as he tilted his head and let the water pound on his face, the muscles in his back flexing, her stomach clenching as she saw the indents at the end of his spine, the hollows in his ass cheeks.

She should leave. She should really leave.

But God was he one gorgeous man.

Broad shoulders, narrow hips, corded muscles rippling along the outside of his thighs and she felt wetness pooling between her legs, couldn't help getting extremely aroused.

The water glittered on his body, the rivulets running over his skin made her ball her hands into fists.

She wanted to touch him, she wanted to outline the muscles with his fingers, wanted to feel him tremble under her touch.

God, she wanted him.

She took a step back, trying to force herself to leave but in this moment he turned around and her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes dropped to his mid-section.

He was huge, his cock hanging limply between his legs and it shouldn't give her shivers, it shouldn't make it harder for her to leave. But she imagined taking him in her hand, pumping him, hearing him groan, feeling him harden between her fingers. She imagined massaging his balls carefully, imagined taking him into her mouth and driving him crazy by sucking the living hell out of him, imagined him pushing into her, plunging deep.

Her walls clenched and she let out a growl. She was almost coming only by watching him. That was ridiculous. She already wanted to turn around as he lifted his arms to push his hair out of his face and her eyes fell on his right wrist, the air whooshing out of her lungs, dark spots appearing at the corner of her eyes.

No.

She stumbled backwards, tugging at her dress, feeling as if she would suffocate any second.

No.

She needed to breathe. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't get any air into her lungs. She fell down on her knees, trying to concentrate on her breathing, trying to calm down and after a while she managed to breathe normally again, cold sweat trickling down her spine as she leaned back against a tree.

It couldn't be. It was not possible.

A lion tattoo?

He was the man with the lion tattoo?

He was her true love?


	4. Chapter 4

**Various prompts from Tumblr - Part 4  
**

**Both are M-rated! Because it's smut day today. :-)**

* * *

_Almost getting caught / OQ / Regina office…_

_#-#_

She had just taken a step into her office as a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, the door slamming shut behind her, his mouth on hers a second later, his hands digging into her ass, hauling her against his body, his tongue pushing aggressively into her mouth and all she could do was hold on to him.

"Robin?" Regina mumbled against his lips, inhaling a sharp breath as his hand slipped under her blouse and trailed over her stomach, grabbing one breast and kneading it hard. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Robin growled, yanking her bra down and taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at it roughly.

"Robin, I have a meeting in twenty minutes." Regina told him but her hands already slipped down his back, her hips jerking forward to rub over his already hardening length.

"Then we have to be quick."

He swirled her around and walked forward until her ass hit her desk and leaning over her he swept his arm over the surface, just throwing everything on the ground, his mouth never leaving hers as he bend her backwards, his fingers reaching for the buttons of her blouse and a few moments later the fabric parted and he let out a groan, wrenching his mouth from hers and trailing open-mouthed kisses down her throat and chest until he reached her erected nipple and pulled it between his teeth.

His hand skimmed lower, his fingers digging into her thigh and pulling it up, wrapping it around his waist as he rocked his hips forward, his tongue twirling around her nipple while his arousal rubbed over her already sensitive core and she fisted her hands in his hair, yanking him up.

"No time for this. Only fifteen minutes left."

His gaze was burning her skin as he fumbled for his pants and opened them, shoving them down and immediately stepping between her legs, his fingers pushing her skirt up and just yanking her panties aside and without checking if she was ready he pushed his hips forward, plunging into her with one swift move and the breath whooshed out of her, his thickness filling her, his tip hitting her at the exact right spot as he started to move.

Hard and fast thrusts, his mouth on hers, his hand on her breast and the edge of her desk was digging into her back but she didn't care because he felt so fucking fantastic inside of her and she wanted more and more and she wished he would never stop. But there were only ten minutes left and she lifted her other leg, wrapping both tightly around his waist as she bucked her hips upwards, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"God, Robin." She panted, feeling her climax coming closer. "Fuck me. Just fuck me harder."

He leaned backwards, gripping her thighs and pushing even deeper into her, his skin slapping against hers as his plunges got faster and faster, his thumb finding her clit and he slammed into her, again and again, pushing her closer and closer, until one flick of his thumb threw her over the edge and she clenched her walls around him, moaning as she felt his hot cum spurting into her.

~R&R~

Five minutes later she trailed her fingers over her hair, hoping it wasn't in complete disarray, rightening the papers on her desk and looking up she saw Robin still standing in her office, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest, a smug grin tilting up his mouth.

"God, get out of here, will you?"

"Am I going to see you tonight, majesty?"

"I don't know." Regina said distractedly but when he didn't make a move to step out of the office, she rolled her eyes and met his gaze again. "Something else?"

"Yeah." He pushed himself from the wall and walked slowly towards her, putting his hands on the desk and leaning forward until their faces were only mere inches away. "I can't wait to fuck you again, Regina. So you better make time tonight otherwise I will take you in public until we get caught."

His arrogant attitude made her speechless for a second and before she could say anything he was already out the door and she shook her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she looked down.

"Cocky bastard."

* * *

_Shower_

_#-#_

The water pounded on his head, washing away the dirt and grime of the battle. Another battle was over and they were both still alive.

He leaned his head against the tiles, closing his eyes, clenching his hands into fists beside his body. He didn't know how long he could take it, this constant state of agitation, the fear to lose the people who meant the most to him.

The door opened and she slipped into the shower with him. Like always. As if she could sense his thoughts, knew that he needed her more than ever in the hours after a battle.

Her naked body pressed against his from behind, her hands coming to rest on his chest and he intertwined his fingers with hers and for just a few minutes they stood motionless, letting the silence envelop them, just enjoying these few moments of rest.

But like always the need to get even closer won over and one of her hands slipped down, her fingers wrapping around his length and he closed his hand over hers, leading her as she pumped his cock.

But soon that wasn't enough and he swirled around, crushing his mouth on hers, kissing her hungrily as he pushed her back, his hips grinding against her, her nails scraping down his back, probably leaving marks but he didn't care.

He needed her. Needed to be in her. Needed to fill her. Needed to feel alive.

His cock was throbbing, pounding in the rhythm of his heart and all he could feel was her body pressed against his, her hands roaming over him and nothing else mattered in that moment.

For just one second he stepped back, just for the few seconds he needed to turn her around and press his hand on her back, telling her silently to bend forward and her ass pushed against him as she pressed her elbows against the tiles and he bend his knees, gripping his cock and aligning himself, pushing in her with one smooth thrust, her gasp shooting a jolt through his body.

And then he started moving, taking her with deep and hard thrusts, feeling her orgasm coming when her walls started to flutter around him and he leaned forward, one hand closing around her breast, the other finding her clit and his teeth dug into her shoulder, sucking at her skin, his fingers working frantically over her sensitive spots, his cock hitting her deep and another moan slipped over her lips, her hips bucking backwards and a moment later she gripped him hard, her walls clenching him as she came around him and he groaned, plunging into her one more time before he fell over the edge with her, emptying himself in her.

And for just this one moment, for these few precious seconds, everything was okay because he held the woman he loved in his arms and nothing could harm them.

For just a few seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Various prompts from Tumblr - Part 5**

* * *

_Red velvet dress + jealous Robin_

#-#

Everyone was touching her and she was laughing. A brilliant smile for everyone but him. She was wearing a sin of a dress. Red velvet with a deep cleavage, her gorgeous breasts being right on display for everyone to see. The dress was hugging her curves and the back was so low cut that you could almost see the cleft of her ass.

He clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep the jealousy at bay but it wasn't working. He was the one he took to bed every night, he was the one who would take that dress off her body, he was the one who would cherish her body, he was the one who would make her scream.

But she was treating him as if he was air or some random servant. She had even asked him to fetch her a drink, raising an arrogant eyebrow when he didn't obey.

God, he would make her pay for this. He would make her writhe and plead until he would give her what she wanted most.

She swirled past him, not even giving him one glance and he had enough. His hand shot forward, wrapping around her arm and hauling her back, right into his arms.

"I guess it's my turn to dance with your majesty." He hissed, pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Get your hands off me, Locksley."

His hand splayed over her back, the velvet fabric of her dress was burning his skin and he wanted nothing more than to slip his hand under it and grab her ass.

"No way, your majesty." Robin leaned down and brushed his lips over her ear. "You like having my hands on you. You crave having my hands all over your body."

"Not here, you idiot."

Something snapped in him, he couldn't bear it any longer. She was his, everyone should know that and he bend back, his gaze locking with hers and he saw the realization in her eyes one second before he crushed his mouth on hers.

She struggled only a brief moment before she melted into his arms, her hands slipping into his hair, her mouth opening under his, the kiss turning hungry and passionate in a matter of seconds, leaving them both breathless, clinging to each other for support.

"Finally." Regina whispered against his lips. "Took you long enough."

"Took me long enough?" Robin stared down at her, a flash of annoyance flickering over his face. "You did that on purpose."

"How else should I have gotten you to kiss me in public?"

"You should have just told me that you wanted to make it official." Robin said softly, his fingers smoothing over the naked skin of her back. "You didn't need to make me jealous."

"But it worked, didn't it?" Regina smiled up at him, trailing one finger along his scruff. "Besides I was wondering if I could even make you jealous."

"Do I feel some insecurity here?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Evil Queen is doubting my commitment to her?"

"Well, I just wanted to be sure." Regina told him, averting her gaze.

Robin pulled her into a corner, sheathing her from curious eyes as he put a finger under her chin and pulled it up until she looked into his eyes.

"You can be sure." He said quietly, brushing his lips over hers before leaning back, his hand cupping her cheek. "I love you, Regina."

A soft sigh escaped her and she relaxed against him, her mouth tilting up into a soft smile. "I guess I need to say it too now?"

"That would be nice." Robin replied, shooting her a lopsided grin.

Her hands wandered up his chest, wrapping around his neck and she pulled him down until his forehead leaned against hers and whispered.

"I love you too, Robin of Locksley."

* * *

_Regina provoking Robin + word prompt 'wood'_

**M-rated**

#-#

"Regina, stop it!" Robin hissed, swirling around to her.

"Stop what?" Regina asked innocently, raising her eyebrows in question.

"You know exactly what I mean." Robin stepped closer, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Regina replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You are undressing me with your eyes."

"Am I?" Regina asked, cocking her head to the left, letting her eyes rake over his body from head to toe.

"If you don't stop it I'm gonna take you right here against the next tree." Robin gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Then do it."

"You are insane."

"Either you are gonna fuck me now, Locksley, or I'm gonna take matters into my own hands." Regina told him challengingly.

"You are serious." Robin replied, staring at her completely baffled.

"Of course I am. I can always go behind this bush and get myself off. I have two hands I can make use off." Regina said, her eyes falling on his midsection and the growing bulge there. "But I would prefer it if you would do the work."

"God, you are killing me."

He pushed her against the next tree, the bark scraping over her skin as he grinded his hips against her, his mouth shooting down on hers, his hand reaching for the hem of her dress and pulling it down, his fingers closing around one of her nipples and twirling it sharply around, making her gasp.

"Then I'm going to fuck you now, majesty." He growled against her mouth, his hand pulling her dress up while her fingers reached for the laces of his pants and tugged at them frantically until his pants fell open and slipped down, his hot length springing into her hand and she moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his pulsing arousal.

"God, Robin. Get in me. I need you."

He hoisted her legs around his waist, pressing her hard against the tree, his hand slipping over her ass and through her folds, making sure she was ready for him before he aligned himself and pushed upwards, plunging into her until the hilt.

"God." They moaned in unison, her legs trembling around him as he started moving, pounding into her, taking her hard and fast, the orgasm slamming into her with such a force that stars flickered over her closed eyelids, her walls gripping him tightly as the waves crashed down over her and he groaned against her mouth, pumping into her a few more times until he followed her over the edge, spilling his release into her.

She lowered her legs slowly from his waist, feeling his cum trickling down her thighs as he slipped out of her. Letting her dress fall back to the ground again, he stepped back and rightened his clothes, his chest still heaving with ragged breaths.

"Is your majesty now satisfied?" He looked up at her, the last remnants of lust still lingering in his eyes.

"For now." She said, grabbing the lapels of his shirt and pulling him forward to crush her lips on his for another searing kiss before she pushed him away. "But I wanna repeat this as soon as possible."

"You are a madwoman." Robin replied, shaking his head.

"See it as a compliment, outlaw." Regina told him, walking by him and letting her hand slide over his midsection. "You have to be good when the Evil Queen takes you into bed more than once."

"Even if I die from exhaustion?" He shouted after her.

Regina chuckled, throwing him a mischievous grin over her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't let it come that far."


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuation of the third part of the first chapter: **_Their first kiss in Storybrooke after the curse._

* * *

Her body was literally in flames when they reached her house. His hands had been everywhere, skimming over her neck, trailing down her spine, brushing her ass, digging into her waist and they had stopped three times on the way because they couldn't keep their mouths off each other.

Her back must already have burns from all the getting pushed against a wall he had been doing on their way here and God, he was an insanely good kisser. Every stroke of his tongue shooting sparks through her and her stomach clenched imagining him between her legs, using his skills down there, his scruff rubbing over her thighs while he was going down on her.

The keys almost slipped out of her fingers as she tried to wrench them into the lock but his long fingers closed over hers, taking them out of her hands and he pushed her forward, pressing her against the door, his mouth brushing over her ear while he opened the door and a moment later they were finally indoors and she swirled around, crushing her lips on his.

They stumbled through the foyer, crashing against the table and he bent her backwards, pushing her legs apart and stepped between them, leaning over her and trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, his tongue licking a path along the hem of her blouse, his hips rocking forward, pressing his length against her pounding core.

And oh God, she needed more. More naked skin. More him.

"Couch." She huffed, pushing him off her, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her into the living room.

The moment they reached the couch, he swirled her around and pushed her down, his eyes burning her alive as he kneeled in front of her, pulling her forward, her skirt riding up her thighs and his eyes took on a hungry glance as he reached for her panties and yanked them down her legs, his hands were pressing her legs apart and a moment later his mouth was on her, his tongue flicking over her clit, a finger slipping into her and she moaned, rocking her hips into his mouth, already feeling the first signs of her impending orgasm and then he added a second finger, curling them inside of her, his tongue pressing hard against her clit and she exploded, crying out his name as she came around his fingers.

She was still dazed, riding out the last waves of her climax as his fingers reached for the zipper of her skirt and moments later he had rid her of her blouse and bra too, his shirt flying down on the ground, his pants following only seconds later and she couldn't even admire his body before he was towering over her, his lips back on hers, his fingers brushing over her nipple.

His mouth wandered lower and she held her breath, letting it whoosh out of her as he closed his teeth around her nipple, his tongue flicking over it, his fingers trailing back between her legs and Jesus Christ, she was coming again.

But then he was suddenly gone and she growled but he just grinned down at her. "This time you are not coming without me, your majesty."

She wanted to snap back but then she felt him between her thighs, his thick head pushing inside of her and she couldn't get one word out, her fingers digging into his ass as he slipped further into her, her breath hitching in her throat as he jerked his hips forward and buried himself completely in her.

"God." Regina sighed, her fingers trembling against his skin as she was trying to adjust to his size.

"You are so tight." Robin rasped against her. "Oh my God, Regina. You are so bloody tight."

"It's been a while." Regina whispered.

"I … do you need a little time?"

She felt his arms quiver from the effort to hold himself back and she lifted a hand and trailed her fingers over his scruff, wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him in even deeper.

"No." She breathed, pulling him down and pressing her lips against his. "Just fuck me, Locksley."

He growled against her mouth and slipped out of her, hesitating for a second before he slammed back into her and she felt the first flutters again, every of his thrusts pushing her closer to the edge and then he pulled her legs over his shoulders and bent forward, hitting her even deeper and she was lost, tumbling over a second time, clamping him hard and he followed her almost immediately, stiffening inside of her and emptying himself with a low groan.

His body crashed down on hers and she could hardly breathe but she couldn't care less. The air around them smelled like sex and sweat and she liked it. She couldn't remember the last time she had been that satisfied and she turned her head, wanted to press a kiss against his wrist, her mouth tilting up into a smile when she realized she could probably have this every day now.

But then her eyes fell on the tattoo he had on his wrist and she froze, every muscle inside her body tensing as she stared at the ink on his skin in complete disbelief.

A lion tattoo. He had a lion tattoo on his wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

**SPOILER ALERT! The sneak peek killed me! Really killed me!**

* * *

"You know … I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen but from this angle the evil moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement." A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth upon hearing his flirtatious comment, the smile broadened even further as he continued. "Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil."

She turned around, facing him. "The name served me well. Fear is quite an effective tool."

His mouth tilted up into a short smirk and his eyes were burning into hers. What was happening here? Why was her heart fluttering like that all of a sudden?

And he stepped closer, slowly, a slight smirk still on his face and her heart skipped a beat, her breath hitching in her throat.

What was he doing?

He was closing the space between them, his face only inches away from hers and her eyes dropped to his mouth, wondering how his lips might feel on hers.

Would he kiss her? Was he really about to kiss her?

But he didn't kiss her, his body shifting to reach around her and she exhaled slowly, calling herself a fool for being so affected by his proximity but then his lips skimmed over her cheek and his voice rasped into her ear.

"But fear can also keep you away from the things you want most, your majesty."

Her chest constricted and she found it hard to get air into her lungs as he leaned back and stared down at her, still too close, way too close, his hand brushing hers, shooting jolts through her whole body.

"And from what could it keep me away?"

"From this."

He didn't let her have the chance to react, his mouth crashing down on hers, his arms coming around her waist and pressing her against his hard body. His tongue was invading her mouth and a moan rumpled through her throat, her fingers grabbing his jacket and yanking him even closer as she reciprocated the kiss, pure hunger and lust rushing through her, stealing her breath away.

They stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall hard and he jerked his hips forward, letting her feel how aroused he already was and she gasped.

"God, Robin."

He wrenched his mouth off hers, panting against her skin as he apparently tried desperately to not lose control.

"Regina, I ..." She felt him tremble under her hands and she tightened her hands around his jacket, not wanting him to step away. "God, I want you so much. Right here, right now."

She let out a deep breath, letting go of his jacket and wrapping her hands around his neck, her lips finding his once again for another searing kiss and his fingers were digging into her ass, his hard length pressing against her stomach and yes, she wanted him too.

"Not here." She whispered.

"I know." He leaned back, grinding his hips against her before he spoke. "But another time, right?"

She actually smiled, letting her leg trail up his thigh, wrapping it loosely around his waist and rocking her hips forward, a ball of heat shooting straight to her core as he groaned and she licked her lips, her fingers skimming over his scruff as she answered him.

"Another time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuation of the last chapter**

* * *

She smelled him before he even was in her sight, slipping on the bar stool beside her, just holding up a finger, Ruby apparently knowing what he wanted without him telling her and she couldn't help feeling a sharp jab of jealousy.

He tilted his head towards her, giving her one of those lopsided grins that made her ache in a place she didn't want to ache for him and she raised an arrogant eyebrow, throwing him an icy glare, hoping he would get the message and just leave her alone. But of course he didn't. It never worked with him.

"So, majesty." He scooted closer, his voice dropping lower, sounding so sexy that her core clenched. "How about this other time now?"

She almost jolted upright in her seat, remembering the promise she had given him almost a month ago. She had thought he had forgotten but as she looked into his eyes anger suddenly bubbled up in her as she saw his twinkling gaze.

This bastard didn't forget a thing. He was just playing with her.

"What other time?" She said in a bored tone.

"Just give up the charade, Regina." He leaned forward, his lips almost brushing her ear as he continued. "I know you want me."

She huffed out a breath, rolling her eyes, pushing him back on his seat. "Granted I kissed you, outlaw. Once. But it was only a slip. A mistake. I can assure you it won't happen again."

She let out a yelp as he yanked her from the bar stool, his hand tightly wrapped around her arm as he pulled her with him out of the diner through the backdoor, pinning her against the wall, his hands holding her wrists in place as he stepped closer, rocking his hips forward.

"Don't lie, majesty."

"What do you think you are doing?" Regina hissed, bucking her hips forward to push him back, biting her tongue to not groan out load as she made contact with his huge arousal.

She didn't want to want him, this arrogant peasant. But something inside of her was drawn to him. Something she couldn't control. Every time she had seen him over the last four weeks, her heart had jumped into her throat. Every time she had heard his voice something inside of her had clenched, her whole body aching with a deep longing.

And it didn't make any sense. It was one kiss. She only kissed him once. Why did she feel as if a part of her was missing when he wasn't around? Why did she want him so much that she feared she would go up in flames if she wouldn't kiss him right now?

She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes as she huffed. "Let me go, Locksley."

His fingers loosened around her wrists and she started as his lips brushed over her cheek, his low voice ringing in her ears as he whispered. "Look me in the eyes, Regina, and tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't ache for me like I ache for you. Tell me you don't relive the kiss over and over again. Tell me you don't feel my body pressed against yours, the want to rip my clothes almost unbearable. Tell me that and I will leave and you will never see me again."

Her body trembled and she wanted nothing more than to tell him exactly that. But she couldn't. She opened her eyes slowly, meeting his gaze.

"Fuck you, Locksley." She yanked her arms free and gripped the lapels of his jacket. "Fuck you."

Her lips were on his a second later and oh God, how much she had missed kissing him. One stroke of his tongue and her whole body was on fire, his hips grinding against her, wetness pooling between her thighs.

Oh God, she wanted him.

His hands were pressed against the wall beside her head, caging her in as he leaned back, his eyes locking with hers as he rocked against her, his blue eyes darkening with desire as she let out a soft moan.

Her head tilted to the side, her whole body freezing as her eyes fell on his forearm, her breath hitching in her throat as she saw the lion tattoo.

He apparently saw the shock flickering over his eyes and he immediately stepped back, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. "What's wrong, Regina?"

"You ... I ..." Her lips trembled as she raised her hand and gripped his arm, pushing the jacket away to reveal the tattoo again, her trembling fingers tracing over it.

"What is it?" Robin's voice sounded confused and she looked up at him, tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"This tattoo ..." She gulped hard, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I knew there was a reason why I feel so drawn to you."

"You've lost me."

"Take me home, Robin. Take me into bed." Her lips quivered as she lifted her fingers to his face and trailed them over his scruff. "I need you."

He furrowed his brows, clearly not understanding what this was all about but after watching her intently for a few seconds he just nodded and took her hand, leading her away from the diner.

The moment they stepped over the threshold she literally attacked him, needing to feel him in her, over her, around her. The feelings rushing through her overwhelming her. After seeing his tattoo she knew now that she had missed him. She knew they had met in the year they had lost. She remembered him. His skin, his mouth, his smell. They had been together before. This wouldn't be their first time together. Though it would feel like it was.

His hands were all over her body, tugging at her nipples, kneading her breasts, slipping between her legs and teasing her with shallow strokes, making her even wetter and she pulled him towards the bed, lying down and drawing him between her legs, trembling in anticipation as she felt him settling at her entrance and then he slipped into her and she almost sobbed as he filled her, burying himself completely in her, the feeling was so familiar, the longing finally ebbing as he started to move.

But suddenly he stopped his eyes snapping to hers, his mouth falling open in wonder and she pressed her hand against his chest, wondering what was making him hesitate.

"We did this before."

Surprise tinged his voice and he looked down at her, this lopsided grin appearing on his face again as his hips started to move again, taking her with deep and slow thrusts, his lips brushing over hers as he mumbled. "This isn't our first time."

"No, it isn't."

She didn't question how he knew. She had felt it too. Their connection. Even before she had seen the tattoo. He was her true love and she just tightened her legs and arms around him, meeting him thrust for thrust, getting lost in the sensations he elicited in her.

She would tell him later. She would tell him later what the tattoo on his arm meant. But right now she just enjoyed being back together with her true love again.

They had found each other. Even in another realm. Even without their memories they had found each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a little something inspired by last night's episode. SPOILER ALERT!  
**

* * *

She was still reeling, still trying to grasp the fact that the lion tattoo on his forearm meant that he was supposed to be her true love as she heard a loud '_Papa_' echoing over the clearing and her eyes snapped up, a smile tilting her mouth up as he saw the small figure stumbling towards the group. But then her eyes fell on Robin, crouching down and mimicking to shoot an arrow, the small child jumping up and down in joy while Robin was flaying his arms around, both their laughter reverberating through the air and then the boy jumped into his father's arms, his small arms coming around Robin's neck and hugging him tightly.

He had a son.

He was married.

She lost her chance.

It felt as if someone had just sucker-punched her, the air whooshing out of her lungs. All these strange feelings when it came to him ... thinking she already knew him from somewhere ... feeling this strange connection ... it had all been because he was meant to be with her.

But she had ruined everything by not going to him all this time ago when Tink had pointed him out to her. She had been afraid. And she ran. Letting her probably only chance at happiness slide through her fingers.

_You didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his._

Tink had been wrong. He looked happy. He had a family. A wife. A son.

The pixie dust must have gotten it wrong this time. He wasn't her true love. She felt the sharp stab as if someone had driven a knife through her heart and she turned around, blinking her eyes, chastising herself for being so foolish to even believe for a second she, the Evil Queen, might find love again.

Greg Mendell had been right.

Villains didn't get happy endings.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a continuation of the last chapter.**

* * *

She walked slowly through the forest, her heart weighting heavy in her chest. Why the hell did he flirt with her when he was married? Who did he think he was?

A rustling behind her made her swirl around, hand raised, ready to shoot a fireball, her posture not relaxing in the slightest as Robin stepped out of the bushes with raised arms.

"Easy, majesty. It's just me."

"What do you want, thief?" She snapped, letting her hand drop to her side, staring at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "We didn't find anything. Our _partnership_ is over. I don't need a partner anyway."

"What happened, Regina?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back in the cabin." Robin said quietly, stepping closer, invading her personal space again but she would not back away and tilted her head back to meet his eyes. "Why did you run out?"

"I didn't want a drink after all. That's all." Regina said flippantly. "We need to find the witch. We have no time for afternoon drinks."

"What did I do?" Robin asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he lifted a hand, his fingers coming dangerously close to her neck and she stepped back, slapping his hand away.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your wife and son?" She folded her arms over her chest, not wanting him to see that her fingers were shaking and the anger bubbling inside of her was suddenly bursting to the surface. "Who do you think you are anyway? Flirting with me while your wife is at home, probably pregnant with your next child? What was I supposed to be? Your mistress? You do remember with whom you are dealing, right?"

She turned around and wanted to leave but his hand closed around her arm and pulled her back, her chest colliding with his as he pressed her against his hard body, his mouth only inches away from hers as he growled. "I'm not married anymore."

His mouth was on hers before she could say anything in reply, his tongue parting her lips and darting into her mouth, his arm pulling her even closer as he kissed her hungrily and she tried to struggle, tried to push him away, for about one second before she grabbed his neck, her fingers digging into his skin as she reciprocated the kiss with the same fire.

It was hot and passionate, shooting surge after surge of searing lust through her body and she grinded her hips against him, groaning loudly as she felt him hard against her stomach.

"Gods, Regina." He panted against her lips, one hand pressing against the small of her back, his fingers brushing over her ass. "I want you."

"I ..." She leaned back in his arms, meeting his blue eyes, her fingers skimming over his scruff and she wanted nothing more than to tell him how much she wanted him too but she couldn't. "I can't."

She pushed him back and took a step away from him but he didn't let her, hauling her back into his arms, his eyes hard with determination as he rasped. "No way, majesty. You are not vanishing again without giving me an explanation."

"I just don't want you, Robin." Regina shot back. "That's enough explanation for you?"

"You are lying, majesty." Robin said softly.

"I'm not." Regina replied firmly.

"So if I would slip my fingers under your pants right now I wouldn't find you dripping wet for me?"

"Of course not."

He leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear as he growled. "Is that a challenge, Regina? Do you want me to check? Do you want me to take you right here? Against the next tree? Do you want me to make you come over and over again until your voice is hoarse from shouting out my name?"

"You are a smug and arrogant prick."

"And you want me to fuck you senseless."

She wanted to smack him. Hard. And then she wanted to throw him against the next three and wrap her mouth around his cock and blow his mind until he was the one who screamed for mercy.

Her back hit a tree, his hips rocking into hers and she couldn't suppress the whimper that slipped over her lips as he grinded against her, rubbing his hard length against her already burning core.

"Gods, Regina. Just admit that you want me, you stubborn woman."

"Fine." She growled, dropping her hand and gripping him hard through his pants. "I want you. Are you satisfied now?"

"Not in the slightest." Robin huffed, pressing his mouth on hers for another fiery kiss that left them both breathless.

"Let's go, Locksley." She said quietly, slipping her fingers through his and pulling him with her. "Let's see how good a thief is in bed."

She furrowed her brows as he tugged at her hand and pulled her back into his arms again.

"What? Second thoughts?" Her mouth tilted up into a wicked grin. "Scared what the Evil Queen can do to you?"

He grinned back at her with this lopsided smirk of his. "To be honest, your majesty. This thought just arouses me even more."

"Seriously?"

"I am an outlaw." He shrugged one shoulder, the grin broadening further. "Adventure is my middle name."

"So why did you stop me then?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Will you tell me what happened in the cabin now?"

She stiffened in his arms but he just trailed one hand up and down her spine, waiting patiently for her answer and a few moments later she whispered. "Maybe later."

"What are you so afraid of?" His finger pulled her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes and whatever he saw in there made him stop prodding her, his eyes softening as he said. "Fine. Later."

She knew she had to tell him but she couldn't help it. She wanted him. Even if it was only for one night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt:** _T__hey're at a dinner, in public (with the Charmings if you want), and Robin starts to provoke Regina until she has enough & they have sex in the bathroom._

* * *

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

She couldn't believe he was really doing it. They were in the middle of a restaurant. With David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Hook.

And he had his hand under the table and was pleasuring her. She gasped as he suddenly slid one finger into her.

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_

"Regina, everything alright?"

She looked up at Emma, biting her tongue for a second as Robin slipped another finger into her, pumping two fingers in and out of her.

"I'm fine." Regina replied, her walls clenching around his fingers as his thumb brushed over her clit.

She didn't even look at him, certain that he would wear a smug grin on his face while he pushed his fingers into her and she was not sure she wouldn't smack him if she would see it.

She actually jerked on her chair as he had the audacity to add another finger and she tightened her grip around the fork, contemplating to stab him with it because how the hell was he able to fuck her with three fingers without anyone noticing?

Her gaze flickered up and fell on the pirate sitting opposite of her, his eyes on Robin, his mouth tilted up into a knowing smirk.

Shit, the pirate knew exactly what was happening under the table.

Shit, shit, shit.

She bent forward, concentrating her gaze on her plate as his thumb started to rub circles over her clit while his fingers still slid in and out of her and she tried to resist, tried to keep the orgasm back because he had taunted her throughout the whole dinner. A brush here, a brush there, his fingers playing over her skin, skimming 'accidentally' over her breasts, making her nipple harden and now he was actually fucking her with his hand and she was coming, couldn't prevent it, needing all her strength to keep quiet as he pushed her over the edge, the waves rippling through her body and she gritted her teeth, riding it out without moving a muscle, at least not one that all the others could see. Her walls were having his fingers definitely in a death grip as she clenched around him over and over again.

As he slipped his fingers out of her she finally looked up and turned her head to face him, the shit-eating grin on his face making anger boil deep in her stomach and she pushed her chair back and stood up, saying loudly.

"Robin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She didn't give a damn about the wondering gazes from the prince and Emma, wanted to show the pirate the middle finger as he grinned from ear to ear, knowing what she was up to.

Robin followed her without asking any questions. At least he knew he should obey immediately, knew that she would blow a gasket otherwise.

She reached the bathroom and opened the door, gripping his shirt and practically threw him in there, slamming the door shut behind her and turning the lock.

"Pants off, Locksley."

He smirked, he actually smirked and she stepped closer, slipping her hand under the waistband of his pants and gripping him hard, massaging him roughly, a jolt rushing through her as he groaned, his hips rocking into her hand.

"I want you to fuck me, Robin. Right here, right now." She hissed, ripping his pants open and pushing them down so that his hard cock sprang out. "And make it fast."

"At your service, majesty."

His hands grabbed her ass and he hauled her up, her legs going automatically around his waist, her skirt sliding up and he stepped forward, pushing her against the door, one hand slipping between their bodies, pushing her panties aside and she could feel him against her entrance as he positioned himself and with one jerk of his hips he buried himself in her until the hilt, making her gasp.

"Is that more of your liking?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

He slipped out of her and slammed back in, taking her with hard and fast thrusts against the door and she was already over sensitized, her walls still throbbing from his fingers and his thick length just hitting her at the spot deep inside, pushing her closer and closer again and it probably only lasted a few minutes until she exploded around him again, taking him with her only seconds later, his low groans reaching her ear as he pushed into her one last time, a low growl rumpling out of his chest as he emptied himself in her.

Her legs fell from his waist and he slipped out of her slowly, stepping back to pull his pants up his legs again and her fingers still trembled as she brushed over her clothes, trying to get her appearance back in order.

"Gods, Regina." His hoarse voice made her head snap up. "I love it when you let me fuck you in public because you can't wait to have me in you."

She stepped up to him, pushing her finger into his chest as she said lowly. "Robin of Locksley, if you taunt me like that ever again I'm gonna make you my slave."

"I already am." He murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his body. "And you are mine."

"That I am." Regina replied softly, relaxing into his arms.

Because he was right. She needed him as much as he needed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt:**_ Regina is depressed thinking about the person she was, Robin sees her and comforts her. Their true love can heal her pain and they can be happy._

* * *

She was sitting on a bench at the edge of the forest, staring over the field. The sun was going down and it was getting chilly but she couldn't stand up. She was just feeling numb. Tired. Exhausted.

_Villains didn't get a happy ending._

It was probably true. She was the Evil Queen after all. Having raised Henry and believing in love again didn't change that. She preferred to be called Regina now. Of course. Because she didn't like the person she had been when she had lost hope that she would ever find someone who would love her.

Henry did. She knew he did.

But Henry was her son and the love she felt for him and the love he showed her just had kindled a small spark of hope in her that it might be possible that she would get a second chance of finding love again. A man she could love. A man who loved her back.

Seeing Robin's tattoo had shocked her. Shocked her down to her bones. Because she had thought of him over the years. Thought of the man with the lion tattoo and what could have been if she had walked into the tavern and had actually talked to him.

But he was married. She did miss her chance. If she had actually spoken to him all those years ago would it have been different? How old was his son? Had he already been married back then?

The questions were ricocheting in her brain and she couldn't stop all the what if's. Tink had told her he was her true love. But when he was her true love how could she live with the fact that he was lost to her forever? How should she go on knowing that she missed her second chance?

She leaned forward, burying her face in her hands, just wanting to weep, wanting to sob for days because she couldn't bear it any longer. She was so lonely and she just wanted someone by her side, helping her, being there for her, loving her. Someone who didn't care about her past, only wanted to look at their future.

But she didn't believe she would ever find him.

~R&R~

He let out a relieved breath as he saw her sitting on the bench. He had finally found her. He didn't know why he had asked around for her in Granny's diner but no one had seen her and he was getting worried. She had just run out of the house after they just had had kind of a flirtatious conversation and he wanted to know what had freaked her out. But she was no where to be found. He even went to her house. But it was dark and no one opened the door when he rang the bell and he just walked into the forest not questioning the almost unbearable urge to find her.

He walked slowly over to her, sitting down beside her, making her jump in surprise and he tilted his head, smiling softly at her.

"I was searching for you, Regina."

She just stared at him for a few seconds as if he was some sort of ghost before she croaked. "Why?"

"I was worried." He said simply and her shoulders sagged, her gaze dropping to the ground and he raised his hand, putting a finger under her chin and pulling it up until she met his gaze again. "What's wrong, Regina?"

He could feel her shiver and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, the expression in her eyes making his heart ache.

"Nothing."

He wouldn't let her get out of it that easily and he scooted closer, cupping her face between his hands, his thumbs smoothing over her cheeks as he whispered. "Talk to me. I know you are upset. I want to know why. Please."

She exhaled a shaky breath, wanting to avert her gaze again but he didn't let her. "Please, Regina."

"You are married."

He furrowed his brows, needing a few seconds to make sense of her answer and his mouth tilted up into a knowing smirk, relief washing over him.

"I'm not married." He replied softly, seeing the confusion in her eyes and he added. "My wife is dead."

"I'm sorry." Regina said quietly, lifting her hand and pressing it against his. "I'm so sorry, Robin."

"It was a long time ago." He turned his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, leaning back. "But that's not why you ran out of the house earlier. What freaked you out like that?"

"I ..." She trailed off, turning his arm around and pushing his sleeve up, revealing the tattoo on his arm, her fingers skimming over it as she said. "This."

"My tattoo?" He looked down at his tattoo, wondering what might have gotten her upset about it.

"A fairy told me about it a long time ago."

"A fairy?" He was completely confused now, having no clue where she was going with this.

Her eyes met his again, her mouth tilting up into a smile as she continued. "Yes, pixy dust led me to you."

"Led you to me?"

She was letting out a soft chuckle, squeezing his fingers, taking in a deep breath before she elaborated. "The fairy told me pixie dust would lead me to my true love … and it led me to you."

"I'm sorry. But I don't understand."

"I saw this tattoo before. When you were sitting in a tavern and the fairy pointed you out to me, telling me you are the guy."

"The guy? What guy?"

"The guy with the lion tattoo. My true love."

He actually wasn't surprised at all. He had felt a strange connection to her right from the beginning as if he already knew her and a grin spread out on his face.

"So the Evil Queen is my true love?"

"You are not questioning it." She sounded completely baffled and he just pulled her into his arms, pressing her against his chest.

"No, I'm not questioning it." He mumbled into her hair. "I recognized you. My heart recognized you even though my mind didn't know you."

Her arms came around his waist and he felt her lips pressing against his throat, unbelievable joy rushing through his body.

He had found her. The one person he had looked for his whole life.

His true love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last night's scenes killed me! They were so awesome!**

* * *

"Can I ask you a personal question, Regina?"

She turned around in his arms, skimming her fingers over his chest, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she looked up into his face.

"And what we just did wasn't personal?"

"Oh, it was personal." He growled, trailing his fingers over her hip, a grin spreading out over his face as she shivered under his touch. "Very personal."

"So what's your question?" She scooted back, putting some space between them so that she wouldn't get distracted by his wandering fingers.

He shifted, propping his head up on his hand, trailing his thumb over her lips as he said quietly. "Why did you give me your heart?"

She jerked back, her eyes wide in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, back then in the forest. You didn't know me. All you knew about me was that I am a thief. Why did you trust me like that? Why did you trust me to keep your heart safe?"

She eyed him thoughtfully for a few moments before her shoulders suddenly relaxed and she reached for his arm. "I guess it's time for you to know."

"Know about what?"

He turned his arm around, her fingers tipping against the tattoo on his forearm, her eyes searching his before she started to speak.

"Do you remember when you asked me if you upset me when I ran out of Zelena's house?"

"Aye, I remember."

"I didn't find a trail." She said softly, her eyes flickering down to his tattoo for a second, her fingers skimming over the ink. "I saw this."

"My tattoo?" Robin asked, clearly baffled by her revelation. "What's wrong with my tattoo?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. It just wasn't the first time I've seen it."

"I don't understand. I'm sure we've never met before. I told you. I would remember meeting you."

"You didn't meet me." Regina told him. "I chickened out."

"Would you care to explain to me what you mean? Because I am at a complete loss here."

"I can imagine." Regina whispered, her fingers shaking as she trailed them over his tattoo again.

"Regina?" His hand appeared in her line of vision, his fingers pulling her chin up until she locked eyes with him. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going anywhere."

She let out a shuddering breath, reaching for his hand and entwining her fingers with his, bringing them to her mouth and pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

"I know." She said softly.

"So?" He tilted his head, looking at her expectantly and she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"This tattoo tells me that you are the man the pixie dust led me to all those years ago. The man who was supposed to be my second chance. My second chance at love."

"So we are meant to be together?"

"You are not surprised?"

"No, I'm actually relieved."

"Relieved?"

"I always wondered why I was so drawn to you from the moment I met you. Now I know." He pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss against her forehead as she snuggled into his body. "You are my true love."

"Yes, that I am."


	14. Chapter 14

**Another first kiss scenario! Can't stop writing them! :-)**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

"She threatened Roland. You didn't have a choice."

"But you trusted me with your heart and I lost it."

"But you brought it back, didn't you? And almost lost your life doing so. I think that should count for something."

"I don't even want to imagine what she would have done to your heart if I couldn't have gotten it back."

She could still see the fear lingering in his eyes and her heart leapt into her throat as she saw how concerned he was for her well-being even though he hardly knew her and had no idea about their connection.

"Robin?"

He lifted a shaking hand and rubbed it over his face and she didn't think just grabbed his hand and yanked him forward, her lips crushing on his. He stiffened, but just for one moment, before he groaned against her lips, his arms coming around her waist and pulling her into him and the moment his mouth opened and his tongue trailed over her bottom lip, sparks exploded in her body, jolts of electricity rushing through her and she curled her fingers around the lapels of his jackets, kissing him back hungrily.

"What was that?" He rasped as they needed to come up for air.

"That thief was what we call a kiss."

"Very funny." Robin growled, taking her mouth in another searing kiss before he leant back. "But why now?"

"Gonna explain it later." Regina mumbled, letting her fingers slip into the hair at the base of his neck. "Just shut up, outlaw, and kiss me again."

"As you wish, majesty."


	15. Chapter 15

**And another first kiss scenario. :-)**

* * *

"We really need to stop meeting like this."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she heard his voice behind her. Somehow she had expected him to find her, to come search for her and a weird feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she realized that she already needed him more than she would ever admit out loud.

"Is Roland okay?" She asked softly, tilting her head to look at him as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, he is."

"I should probably go and meet with the Charmings. Planning our next move."

She stood up, trailing her hands over her jacket and skirt, straightening them. She felt always nervous around him now since she had seen his tattoo. Didn't know what to say, didn't know what would slip out of her mouth if she wasn't careful. The more time she spent with him alone the harder it got to not act on the feelings he elicited in her.

"Regina?"

His voice was soft, barely audible and she stopped dead in her tracks, feeling him stepping up behind her, feeling the warmth radiating from his body and she tried desperately to suppress the urge to turn around and throw herself into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes for a second, his question making her tingle in place she didn't want to tingle. His concern about her safety, about her well-being warmed her heart and made it hard to breathe.

"I'm fine." She said curtly, swirling around to him, almost stumbling back when she saw how close he was standing, his eyes boring into hers. "But thanks for asking."

He didn't say anything, his eyes flickering to her lips and back up to her eyes and her heart jumped into her throat, her stomach clenching as he closed the gap between them and tilted his head.

"Glad to hear that."

She waited for him to close the last few inches but he didn't and she let out a soft sigh, not able to step away now and leaned forward, pressing her lips softly on his. She felt his arms around her waist as his mouth opened up under hers and the moment their tongues met a sob almost escaped her throat.

He kissed her slowly. Tentative strokes of his tongue, teasing touches of his lips and her knees almost gave out under her, her fingers curling around his arms,needed to hold on to something.

She could smell the forest on him, warmth spreading through her whole body as he released her lips and leaned his forehead against hers, still not stepping back.

"Are we gonna pretend this never happened?"

She was holding her breath, waiting for his answer, fearing he might not want to be with her. After all she was the Evil Queen and there might be undeniable sexual tension between them but that still didn't mean he wanted to act on it.

But then he leaned back and smiled, this smile that always did weird things to her stomach, the dimples showing up in his cheeks as he tightened his arm around her and pulled her back against his body.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, people wanted me to write sub!Regina. Well, and I did.**

**Proceed at your own risk! Hard M!**

* * *

She looked gorgeous hanging from the ceiling, her nipples hard peebles, her clit red and swollen between the clamp and he stretched out his hand, rubbing a finger over her clit a few times before he walked around her and slapped her ass, reaching for the riding crop and letting it trail down her spine, rubbing it between her legs, coating it with her juices before he stepped in front of her again, pressing the crop against her mouth.

"Suck!"

She opened her mouth and closed her lips around the crop and his cock jerked, the picture in front of him almost making him lower the chains immediately and bend her over the couch and fuck her senseless from behind. But he wouldn't do it. He would enjoy having her at his mercy like that. He would not let it be over this soon.

He twirled the crop around, pushing it in and out of her mouth while his other hand reached for the chain hanging from her nipples and pulling it down. She arched her back, followed his movement to lessen the pain the clamps inflicted on her nipples and he felt the pre-cum trickling down his cock.

"Not so majestic anymore now, are we?"

He pulled the crop out of her mouth, stepping back and just watching her. She tilted her head, trying to make out what he would do next, the blindfold over her eyes hindering her to see anything.

He slapped the crop into his palm, a surge of lust rushing through him as she jerked with the sound and he stepped closer again, pressing the crop against her stomach.

"Spread your legs, darling." He pushed the crop between her legs, spreading her legs apart and then he tilted the crop and let it slip inside of her, a harsh gasp spilling out of her mouth as he pushed it deeper into her.

"You like that, don't you?" His thumb brushed over her clit, a whimper escaping her as he pulled the crop out of her again, just to thrust it back in a moment later.

"You are enjoying to be in pain, don't you?" He leaned forward, taking her mouth in a brutal kiss, thrusting the crop in and out of her while the fingers of his other hand played with one nipple.

"I can feel how wet you are. Wet for me. Your juices are drenching my fingers. You want me to fuck your tight little cunt until you can't take it anymore."

He let go of the crop and it was swinging back and forth between her spread legs, the sight making him reach for his cock and pumping it hard a few times before he fastened the adjusted chains to the leather straps wrapped around her thighs so that the crop wouldn't slip out of her but stayed buried deep inside of her.

"Should I just keep it inside of you while I fuck your ass?"

He had told her she wasn't allowed to say anything and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, the crop jerking as she clenched her walls around it.

"Yeah, you would like that."

He wouldn't fuck her ass, not today. He was so aroused that he feared he might hurt her. Being the dominant part was almost his undoing. He wanted to fuck her really hard, wanted to make her scream his name over and over again, wanted her to beg him to fuck her even harder.

He stepped around her and reached for the lube on the bed, spreading some over his finger before he grabbed her ass and kneaded her cheek, letting his finger slip along her cleft until he reached her puckered opening and he coated it with the lube before he let his finger glide in slowly.

"Now how is that?" He growled against her ear, sliding his finger in and out of her, feeling her muscles cramp around him. "A crop in your pussy and my finger up your ass."

She let out a moan, her hips jerking backwards and he almost came right then and there as he saw how much she enjoyed giving him all the control and being pushed to her limits.

"Hmm?" He increased the pace, pumping his finger faster in and out of her. "Maybe I do need to fuck your ass after all."

God, he wanted to. She was so tight and he remembered how her ass felt like wrapped around his cock and he almost gave in to the urge, slipping his finger out of her and already positioning himself.

His whole body was trembling and he closed his eyes, gulping hard, grasping for the last restraints of his control and stepped back, reaching for the adjustable butt plug and squeezing lube over it before he pressed it against her ass.

"How many turns do you think you can take? Five?"

She shivered, her hips jerking forward, away from the plug and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back, his fingers skimming over her swollen clit as he slid the plug into her ass a few inches.

"I know you can take it. You have taken four turns the last time and you secretly crave it … to feel your ass being spread wide, burning with pain while I'm fucking your wet, greedy pussy."

His fingers quivered as he pushed the plug into her ass and started to turn the screw, widening the plug. He could hear her taking in a sharp breath as he turned it the fourth time and he stopped, leaning forward to rasp into her ear.

"You are already spread to the point of pain aren't you?"

He leaned back, taking in the sight in front of him. Her ass was cramped tight around the plug, the crop was swinging between her legs and he wrapped his hand around his cock again, gripping it hard and readying himself for finally plunging into her.

He felt as if he would explode any moment as he stepped towards her again and reached up to unfastened her arms, pushing her towards the couch and bending her over.

He unclipped the chains holding the crop in place and pulled it out of her, his fingers skimming over her ass to reach for the screw.

"I'm gonna turn it around now to spread you even wider and then I'm gonna fuck you really hard."

He turned the screw and she whimpered, the chain between her wrists clattering as she jerked her hands apart but she still hadn't said the safe word and he positioned himself behind her, his cock slipping through her wet folds, his arm coming around her and grabbing one breast before he slammed into her, burying himself completely in her with one swift move.

He started to move immediately, making good on his promise and fucking her hard. Deep plunges that pushed the butt plug even deeper into her, hoarse whimpers spilling over her lips as he changed the angle to hit her even deeper and he was coming, he could feel it and he pulled her up, yanking at the chain between her wrists and forcing her to put them behind his head, her back arching, her breast jutting out, the nipples red and swollen from the clamps and he reached down, ripped the clamp off her clit and flicked his finger over it again and again while he slammed his cock into her, their groans and moans reverberating through the room and moments later they were shooting both over the edge, his cock stiffening inside of her, the cum bursting out of him as he emptied himself in her.

He lowered her carefully on the couch, loosening the butt plug and pulling it slowly out of her, unchaining her wrists and removing the clamps from her nipples before he reached up and slipped the blindfold from her eyes, his fingers shaking as he brushed them over her cheek.

"You okay?"

"Ask me again in a minute." Her voice was barely audible and her eyes dropped shut.

He sat down carefully beside her, reaching for the balm on the table, starting with her nipples before he slipped his fingers between her legs and applied some around her entrance.

She groaned as he turned her around and took care of her puckered opening, rubbing his fingers tentatively over the red skin, gulping hard as he imagined what could have happened if he had lost control and would have actually fucked her ass.

"Robin?" Her hand reached for his head and he slipped behind her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, brushing his lips over her shoulder, suddenly feeling bad for having taken her like that. "Stop over thinking it."

"I hurt you." He whispered, trailing his fingers over her stomach.

"Yes, you did." She turned around in his arms to face him, pressing one hand against his chest as she added softly. "And I wanted you to. I loved it, Robin. You know I did."

"Maybe next time you return the favor?" He asked quietly, his lips skimming over hers and she scooted closer, pressing her naked body against his, slipping one leg over his thigh.

"Sure, outlaw. I would love to."


	17. Chapter 17

**Continuation of the kiss scene.**

* * *

_You can't steal something that's been given to you._

She had trusted him, trusted him with her heart. Literally. And he had lost it.

He stared into the fire, stirring up the flames with the stick, going over the event over and over again in his mind, asking himself if he could have done something different. But the Dark One had threatened Roland. There had been no other choice and she had understood. But he still felt guilty.

A sound made him raise his head, his eyes falling on her figure coming out of the shadows and he jumped to his feet.

"Milady, I'm sorry. I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch. But I promise you … I will get it back."

She was just staring at him, hadn't said a word and then suddenly her fingers curled around his jacket and before he could comprehend what she was doing her mouth crushed on his. Her lips were so soft and her scent enveloped him and he didn't know what was happening and then she was gone and his heart raced in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears.

She had kissed him? Did that really happen?

But she was looking at him, her eyes wide open, panting and oh my God, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He let out a shuddering breath and dived back in, taking her lips in another kiss but this time he wasn't surprised, this time he was enjoying it to the fullest.

They were stumbling backwards, their hands colliding as the passion took over, heat racing through his body, lust making him hard in a matter of seconds.

"We … I … we can't ..." He stumbled over the words, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her flush against his body. "The men. We can't ..."

He heard her chuckle lowly, her fingers trailing through his hair at the base of his neck, shooting shivers down his spine, her hips rocking forward, a strangled moan escaping him as she made contact with his arousal.

"I'm the Evil Queen. Remember?"

With one flick of her hand, purple smoke billowed around them for a second and when it vanished they were cloaked by an almost invisible layer of magic, the air inside already getting pleasantly warm and he tightened his grip around her, leaning back to look into her face.

"Why?"

She didn't pretend to not understand him, her hand coming up to his cheek, her fingers skimming over his scruff.

"Because I'm not holding back any longer."

He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers again, the fire of passion rushing through him and he swirled her around, reaching for the blanket and throwing it on the ground, lowering her carefully on it.

"This is not how I imagined it to happen."

She actually chuckled again, her hand wandering under his jacket and shirt, her fingers trailing teasingly along the waistband of his pants.

"You imagined that?"

"Oh yeah." He growled, shooting her a cocky grin as he saw the heat rising up in her cheeks. "In every minute detail. Do you wanna hear?"

She nodded slowly, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth and he shifted, leaning his weight on one elbow as he trailed his fingers along the hem of her shirt.

"I imagined taking your clothes off, piece by piece, devouring every inch of creamy skin I would reveal, making you squirm under my mouth and hands."

She shivered under his touch and the urge to rip her clothes off and just plunge into her became harder and harder to resist with each passing second.

"Robin?"

"Aye, majesty." He skimmed his lips over her neck, sucking gently at her skin, taking in her intoxicating smell.

"I need to feel you." Her voice was hoarse with need and she pushed him back, her hands reaching for the buttons of her shirt.

Their clothes were off in under a minute and he took in a sharp breath as his eyes roamed over her naked body.

"My God, Regina. You are gorgeous."

She opened her legs and wrapped a hand around his wrist.

"Come here, outlaw."

He almost crushed her as she yanked at his arm and pulled him down, the breath hitching in his throat as his tip slipped through her wet folds.

"God, Regina. You are soaking wet."

"I am." She wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her hips, letting him slip inside of her a few inches. "Now get in me."

He pressed his hands hard against the ground, the muscles in his arms trembling as he tried to hold on to the last remnants of control but then her nails raked down his chest, her hand closing around him and pumping him a few times and every thought of control vanished out of his brain in a heartbeat.

Letting out a deep growl, he leaned down, taking her mouth in a bruising kiss, liquid fire shooting through his veins as she moaned under his lips and he grabbed her thigh, his tongue darting aggressively into her mouth as he rocked his hips forward and buried himself in her.

"God, Robin."

She arched her back from the ground, the breath whooshing out of her as he slipped out of her, just to slam back into her a second later.

"Oh my God."

Her moans and groans were his undoing and he plunged into her, the feeling of her tight sheath enveloping him, making him lose all control, her heat was burning him alive and he slipped out of her, pulling her up and turning her around, her ass jutting towards him and a moment later he was back inside of her, groaning loud with pleasure.

He was hoping she was as far gone as he was because he couldn't hold it back much longer. His hand reached around her, finding her sensitive spot and she let out another moan as he started to rub over it in circles, his cock slamming in and out of her and his balls clenched, his hips jerking forward one last time as he came, his cum spurting into her, her walls gripping him hard as she followed him only a second later, milking him dry and he collapsed atop of her, hardly managed to roll off her and taking her with him, not letting her out of his embrace as her walls was still fluttering around him.

He skimmed his lips over her ear, his hand reaching up and cupping one of her breasts, his fingers playing with her nipple as he rasped.

"I just had you, Regina. But God, I already want you again."

"Patience, outlaw." Her hand found his, intertwining their fingers. "I'm not going anywhere."

He let out a deep breath, relaxing against her. He had feared she might brush it off as a one-time thing but apparently that was not the case.

"Glad to hear that."


	18. Chapter 18

**Tumblr 'Number' prompts**

* * *

**… trying to go down on him/her, under the table, during dinner**

_-/-  
_

They were in a freaking restaurant. In public. What the hell did she think she was doing?

Robin balled his hands into fists on the table, his fingers clenching the fork tightly and he tasted blood when he bit down hard on his tongue as she pulled him in until he could feel his tip hitting the back of her throat.

"Regina!" He hissed and he could feel her mouth turning up into a smirk around him. "Stop that!"

She didn't stop, just flicking her tongue over his tip before sucking him back in and he felt as if a vein would pop in his head any second as she increased the pace, bopping her head back and forth, her tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, her teeth suddenly scraping over him and he lost it, a low growl slipping over his lips as he came inside of her mouth, trying desperately to stay calm on the outside as she sucked him dry as if she needed his cum to survive.

His whole body was trembling as she slipped out of under the table, knowing no one would see her since their table was situated in a far away corner, potted plants obscuring the view.

"You are the devil in disguise." Robin growled as he righted his clothes.

"I am the Evil Queen, thief." She grinned at him, apparently proud with herself and when she licked her lips and moaned as if she had just had the most delicious meal ever he groaned, feeling himself getting hard again.

"Let's get out of here, you minx." He threw some bills on the table and pulled her up from her chair, pushing her towards the exit. "I need to bend you over the couch and fuck you hard."

* * *

**… giving a lap dance**

_-/-_

He yanked at his arms, testing if the rope would give at least a little bit but her knots were holding up and he couldn't move his wrists more than a few inches, feeling slightly uncomfortable sitting naked on the chair and waiting for her to join him.

As she stepped into the room a few minutes later his cock hardened in an instant as he took in her outfit.

God, what was she wearing? Or more accurately … why the bloody hell was she wearing anything at all?

The bodice was hugging her form tightly, her glorious breasts almost spilling out and she wasn't wearing panties, the bodice ending in straps, her core being naked and exposed to his hungry eyes.

"Ready to play, outlaw."

He couldn't even answer her as she stepped closer, his eyes glued to the apex of her thighs. He could bloody see how wet she already was.

She trailed one manicured finger over his cheek, stepping closer and lowering herself, her hand reaching for his cock and guiding it towards her soaking wet folds and he started to tremble, jerking his hips upward but she just tsked and pulled back so that he couldn't touch her.

"Regina, please?"

God, he didn't care that he was begging her. She just needed to feel her. Her wetness, her hotness. God, he needed to be in her.

She just let his tip brush against her and he groaned as she slipped his cock back and forth, coating it in her arousal while she rocked her hips against him. Everything was throbbing and he just wanted to thrust into her, to bury himself deep in her.

But of course she wasn't finished playing with him and stepped back, letting him hanging high and dry as she walked around him, leaning over his shoulder, her breasts pressing against his back as she let her nails trail down his chest.

"I like it when you are hard and ready for me." Her voice whispered into his ear and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "When you are so aroused that you can't control yourself any longer and just slam into me."

God, he would kill her.

He jerked his eyes open as he could suddenly feel her ass against his cock and he growled, a guttural groan rumbling out of his chest as she leaned forward, watching him over her shoulder as she rocked her hips back and forth, letting her folds slide along his arousal.

"Regina?" He couldn't breathe any longer, he needed her to let him fill her. Oh my God, he just needed to fuck her. "God, Regina. Just let me fuck you."

"So desperate?"

"Yes." He bucked his hips upward, groaning out loud as his tip slipped into her. "Fucking yes."

And finally she let him glide in, sheathing him completely inside of her and his heart stuttered in his chest as she started to move. She was so fucking wet and tight and she just felt so gorgeous around him.

She was riding him hard and he could already feel how close he was, his hips trying to meet every single one of her downwards thrusts as good as possible, his fingers itching with the need to twirl her nipples around, to rub her clit and make her fall apart around him. But all he could do was moving his hips frantically up and down and hoping he could last long enough for her to find her pleasure too but he was failing miserably.

"God, Regina. I'm coming. I'm sorry but …" He couldn't finish the sentence, her walls suddenly clenching around him, milking him and he came with a violence that made him almost black out, his cum spurting into her in hot bursts, her walls just gripping him even harder as she rode out her own orgasm. "Oh my God."

He couldn't move as she let him slip out of her, his cum trickling down his cock as she straightened herself and turned around to him.

"Was this lap dance to your liking, outlaw?"

"I can't speak. You killed me, majesty."

He opened his eyes slowly as she chuckled and she leaned down, pressing her lips against his mouth. "I love you, Robin."

Warmth spread through his body and his heart clenched in his chest. She had just fucked the living hell out of him but all he could think about was getting unbound and carrying her to the bed and making love to her all night.

"I love you too, Regina."

* * *

**… giving the other a strip tease**

-/-

She leaned back against the headrest, her eyes never leaving him as he was standing a few feet away, his gaze burning hot into hers.

"Come on, Robin." She licked her lips, her eyes swiping up and down his body, already undressing him with her eyes. "You told me you would strip for me."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Regina drawled, swirling her hand towards him. "I'm waiting."

He actually turned around and she already wanted to ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing as his hand reached for the shirt and he pulled it up slowly, revealing his back inch for inch, the movement making his muscles play and her mouth dried up, her walls clenching.

"Keep going."

He threw the shirt on the ground and turned around again, presenting her his broad chest and she followed the fine line down his stomach, almost jumping up and reaching for the waistband of his pants to just finish the job herself.

"Are you enjoying the show so far, majesty?"

She couldn't keep herself from smiling as she saw the cocky grin on his face and she nodded. "Very much."

His fingers skimmed along the waistband of his pants, opening two buttons slowly and she gulped hard as he revealed more skin, her breath hitching in her throat as she waited for him to open them further. But he didn't. His fingers were hooked into the waistband while she saw him growing under her hungry gaze, her fingers itching to slip under his pants and close her hand around him.

"Oh, for God's sake." Regina growled. "Just push them down already."

"So impatient."

"Yes, I am." Regina replied sharply, not caring in the least if she was sounding needy as she added. "Can I see your glorious cock now?"

The hunger in his eyes was burning her alive and he pushed his pants finally down, his cock jutting out and she scrambled forward, didn't give him the time to react in any way before her mouth closed around him and sucked him in.

"God, Regina."

She was pumping him hard, using her teeth and tongue and hand to finish him off quickly and only moments later his hot cum spurted into her mouth, his leg trembling under her fingers as he came violently.

"I didn't see that coming." Robin rasped, his fingers threading through her hair after she had released him out of her mouth. "I thought you wanted it to last."

"We have all night for that, outlaw." Crawling back onto the mattress, she lifted her hand and stretched it out towards him. "Come to bed, Robin."

* * *

**… moaning the other's name**

-/-

Yep, under the cut. Because it's naughty. :-)

"Robin?"

She arched her back, her fingers fisting his hair as he swiped his tongue through her soaking wet folds, plunging it into her a second later, fucking her fast for a few moments before he was suddenly gone and she looked down at him, his mouth glistening with her arousal, his hair a mess from her fingers and she almost came only looking at him.

"Yes, your majesty?"

He grinned up at her, with this cheeky grin, showing her his dimples and she growled, thrusting her hips upward.

"Get to work, thief. You are not gonna stop now."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt:**_ I was wondering if you could do a pre-OQ where Regina is sexually frustrated since it's her time of the month and somehow, Robin finds out and wouldn't mind offering her some relief._

**I forgot the prompt mentioned sexually frustrated and I just went with Robin being with Regina during her time of the month and offering her some comfort.  
**

**So, it's not smutty but feelsy fluff and this is pre-kiss. Robin is at Regina's and they go over some plan.**

* * *

She leaned over the map on the table, trying to ignore the pain throbbing dully in her stomach, having to force herself to concentrate on Robin's voice.

"We should put up posts here, here and here."

She nodded, shifting on her feet, a soft hiss slipping over her lips as the movement made the cramps even worse.

"Majesty, everything okay?"

She bit her tongue for a second before she pulled herself up, suppressing the wince, waving her hand in a nonchalant gesture. "Sure. Everything is alright. Go on."

But he didn't move, watching her carefully and she took a step back, her hand coming to her stomach as another wave of pain ripped through her body.

"Ahhh, it's your time of the month."

She wanted to scold him, wanted to give him a harsh answer but she couldn't. The cramps were so bad that she was afraid even only speaking would make them worse.

She had screwed her eyes shut and she could hear him move, his soft voice reaching her ears a moment later.

"Come over here, Regina."

She opened her eyes slowly, seeing him sitting on the couch, one leg propped up against the backrest and she walked over to him, hoping that sitting down might help at least a little bit.

He was pulling her carefully between his open legs, her back facing him and she stiffened for a second, his nearness shooting a shiver down her spine but he just pulled her even closer and held a flask in front of her face.

"This might help."

"You took the whiskey with you?" She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. He was shooting her one of his trademark smirks, the dimples flashing up in his cheeks as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't want to let it go to waste."

She pulled the cork out of the flask and took a sip, the alcohol burning down her throat and settling in her stomach, a comforting warmth spreading out through her belly.

"May I?"

She saw his hands hovering over the scarf she had slung around her neck earlier today and she just nodded, his fingers brushing her skin as he pulled it off. She wondered what he was up to as his fingers started to knead over the tense muscles in her neck and she let out a soft groan as he massaged her, loosening the tension bit by bit, heat spreading from her neck through her whole body and she leaned unconsciously deeper into his touch, titling her head forward to give him better access.

She closed her eyes and just ignored the voice in her head that was telling her that it was a bad idea to relax like that in his presence, to let him touch her like that.

It felt too good, it felt right and she wondered how his lips might feel like on her skin, how his scruff might scrape deliciously over her.

She wanted to get away from him. She knew she should get away from him but her body betrayed her, leaning even closer towards him, her head lolling against his shoulder as his arms came around her waist.

"Regina?" His voice was barely audible, his breath brushing over her cheek.

"Hmm?"

"What is this?"

She didn't even open her eyes, just too tired, too relaxed, to really care. She just shifted, curling her legs up on the couch and pressing her face against his neck, taking in the intoxicating smell of forest and male.

"I don't know." She whispered against his skin, her arms slipping around him on their own accord. "But please don't go."

"I won't." His arms tightened around her and he leaned back, taking her with him until they were both lying flat on the couch, her body snuggled up against his.

The pain had dulled down to a manageable pull and she relaxed against him, wondering what the hell she was doing but not able to move.

"Thank you." Her lips skimmed his skin and she felt him shiver under her mouth, the urge to lick over his pulse point almost unbearable.

"You're welcome."

She didn't know what this was, she didn't know where it would lead but her fingers trailed over the lion tattoo on his forearm, her mouth curling up into a soft smile and her eyes fluttered shut as she drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt:**_ Eventually if you have time/muse for it perhaps you could add to your OQ-non-smut, even though your smut is top notch btw, and write some Regina bonding with Roland? :)_

* * *

"Did you like it, Roland?"

He nodded enthusiastically, still chewing on the last bite of his lasagna, the dimples appearing in his cheeks and she was trying to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine when she looked up to the man who was wearing the same dimples on his face right about now.

"It was delicious, Regina."

She smiled, standing up and reaching for the dishes, starting to clean the table and shushing Robin and Roland out into the living room. She heard them joking around for a while before silence fell over the room and a few minutes later Robin joined her in the kitchen again.

"Can I give you a hand with anything? Roland fell asleep on the couch."

"No." Regina replied, putting the last dish in the dishwasher. "Just finished."

She turned around and almost smacked into him. He was standing way to close and his scent hit her like a brick, knocking the breath out of her and she stepped back, hitting the counter, staring up at him, the shit eating grin on his face doing things to her stomach she didn't want to feel but before he could come closer a horrible shriek pierced through the air.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

They both rushed into the living room, seeing a tearstained Roland sitting on the couch, his voice choked up as he cried, his whine changing from the word daddy to mommy and she could see Robin freeze beside her, her heart clenching in her chest and she sat down on the couch beside Roland, didn't even hesitate as she pulled him on her lap and he buried his face against her chest, his fingers closing around the lapels of her blouse, clenching it tightly in his fists.

"There were monsters."

Regina was rocking back and forth, her arms wrapped firmly around him as she made shushing noises.

"It's okay, Roland. It was only a dream. You are safe now. Nothing happened."

His sobs subsided slowly, his breath evening out as he slipped back into sleep and she looked up, meeting Robin's gaze, the wonder and gratitude she saw shining in his eyes making her throat close up and she whispered to not wake up Roland.

"You can sleep here tonight. Roland can have Henry's room and you can sleep on the couch."

"Thank you."

He was taking Roland carefully out of her arms and followed her up the stairs, laying him down on the bed, slipping his shoes off and tucking him in before he stepped back and Regina leaned forward brushing a lock back, a smile grazing her mouth as she brushed a kiss against his forehead before straightening again.

As she turned she saw Robin standing in the door, watching her thoughtfully and her heart thumped hard against her rib cage as she walked the few steps towards him.

She wanted to slip out of the room but his arm came up and stopped her, his body dangerously close again and she exhaled a sharp breath as he leaned forward, his lips brushing over her ear as he rasped.

"God, Regina. I want to kiss you so bad." Her stomach clenched, hot lust sizzling through her body and her breath hitched in her throat as he bent back and met her gaze, his blue eyes burning with passion. "Can I? Please tell me I can kiss you, Regina."

His voice sounded desperate and needy and all she could do was nod, a breath whooshing out of him before he pulled her into his arms, his mouth crashing down on hers.

Heat, lust, passion.

The feelings spiraled out of control in her body, making her feel dizzy as he pressed her against the doorframe, his hips rocking forward, grinding against her as he devoured her mouth, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip, his tongue coaxing one second, demanding the next and she wanted him. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and wanted to be thoroughly fucked right then and there but of course that was not an option.

Their chests heaved with ragged breaths as they finally came up for air, his arms still wrapped tightly around her and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers.

"God, Regina. I want you."

"I want you too." She whispered, surprised that she didn't even feel the slightest hint of fear to admit to her desire. "But not now. Not today."

"I know." He breathed, his lips skimming over hers. "But soon."

"Soon."


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt:**_ I was wondering if you could write OQ where there was a meeting with Robin, the Charmings, Captain Swan, and Belle at Regina's house to discuss their action plan against Zelena. Robin lingers afterwards to discuss the kiss the conversation lasts till late at night, then smut. And morning after fluff only to have Emma show up and ring the doorbell and find out about OQ while they were trying to make breakfast._

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her. She could literally feel her skin burning under his scorching gaze.

God, they should have just gotten it over with after they had kissed because this was getting out of hand.

She couldn't even concentrate on anything anymore. All she could think about was how his lips had felt on hers, how his tongue had darted into her mouth when he had kissed her back. Kissed her as if there was no tomorrow, his whole body pressing against her and she had wanted more. God, had she wanted more.

Her fingers were shaking and she pressed them on the surface, forcing herself to concentrate. She needed to listen to the Uncharmings formulating the plan. Emma and she had to unite their forces to defeat Zelena. Having inappropriately dirty thoughts about a certain outlaw didn't help.

She made a sharp remark and then her eyes met his, his mouth tilted up into a lopsided grin and her stomach clenched, her heart leaping into her throat, her mouth going dry, all the wetness shooting down between her legs.

_God damn it!_

The meeting was wrapped up a few minutes later and she exhaled a deep breath as all of them left her living room, the voices died away and she walked into her office, her shoulders relaxing until she felt his presence, knew with utter certainty that he just came back.

"Regina?"

God, this voice and he stepped closer and she could actually smell him and this was not a good idea. This was all wrong and …

He shifted and her eyes fell on the lion tattoo on his forearm and she almost reached for the decanter of whisky to throw it against the wall.

Why couldn't he just leave?

"Regina, look at me."

"You told me I owe you a drink." She fumbled for the glasses, clicking them together as she pulled them towards her. "Let's just have one now, shall we?"

The decanter clicked against the glass as she poured the drinks and she turned around and held the glass towards him, still not looking into his eyes.

He closed his fingers around the tumbler, taking it out of her hand just to put it down on the table beside her and she stopped breathing for a second as he stepped closer, completely ignoring her personal space, his lips skimming over her cheek.

"I don't want a drink." His teeth closed around her earlobe and tugged at it. "I want you."

The words almost tumbled out of her mouth but she managed to only think them.

_Oh my God. Yes. I want you too._

Her whole body was vibrating and she leaned closer into him, her body betraying her and he groaned, a deep guttural growl rumbling out of his chest and making her stomach clench.

"God, Regina. I need you."

He didn't touch her. The only contact was his lips brushing over her cheek as he waited for her to make the next move, waited for her to push him away or pull him in.

And her brain almost won, her hands already flat on his chest to push him away but then he shifted and she felt his hard arousal against her thigh and every coherent thought fled her brain, leaving only pure lust behind, her fingers curling around his shirt.

"God, Robin. I need you too."

The next moments were a blur of teeth and hands clashing together, fabric ripping and then she was bend back, the edge of her desk digging into the small of her back but she didn't care.

She could feel him hard and pounding between her legs, his arms quivering beside her as he fought for control but she didn't want him to hold back, her hands coming around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist, her lips crashing on his, her tongue darting into his mouth, her hips tilting up and finally he slipped in, pushing into her, deeper and deeper and she bit her tongue as he was stretching her.

God, he was huge. He was almost too huge.

But then he started to move and she let out a whimper as he hit her at the spot deep inside of her, his fingers twirling her nipple around while his lips were on hers, his tongue darting into her mouth.

She forget about everything around her. Time, space. She didn't know anymore where she was, she didn't care. She just wanted more. Wanted him. Forever and ever.

He pushed her over the edge faster than she could have ever imagined but he didn't even slip out of her afterwards, just hauling her up into his arms and walking with her towards the couch, taking her another time before they entangled their limbs to go to the bedroom and making love one more time before they fell asleep.

As she woke up the next morning she thought for a moment that it had been all a vivid erotic dream but then she moved and felt the soreness of her muscles and she smiled, remembering the events of the night.

She only slipped in shorts and shirt, walking slowly downstairs and hearing him humming in the kitchen, the smile on her face broadening even further.

"Hear to steal something, thief?"

He swirled around, his mouth tilting up into a mischievous grin as he stepped closer and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, majesty." He leaned down and took her lips in a searing kiss, leaving her catching her breath as he released her. "You."

Her heart actually skipped a beat and she already considered to just push him back and take him in the middle of the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

She furrowed her brows and Robin just shrugged his shoulders, his grin telling her that it was not his fault that they weren't already ripping each other's clothes off.

She huffed out an annoyed breath and stomped towards the door, yanking it open to scold whoever was standing on the other side but it was Emma and she remembered the moment she saw her that they actually had arranged a meeting for today to work at Emma's magic some more.

"Good morning, Regina." Emma just walked past her into the house, not even waiting for her to invite her into it. "Where should we start?"

She could hear him coming out of the kitchen and Emma's eyes widened with surprise as she looked from Robin to her and back.

"I should better go."

His voice still managed to shoot shivers down her spine and he actually had the nerve to lean down and press a kiss on her lips before he strolled out of the door.

Emma turned towards her, her mouth broadening with a grin. "So … you and Robin?"

"Well, at least I actually take what I want." Regina shot back, suppressing a smirk as she heard Emma's sharp intake of breath. "In contrast to other people in this room."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Prompt:** Please please please write a hot, sexual tension exploding, angry sex, smutty fic of Robin and Regina in the EF._

* * *

"Watch it." Regina hissed, slapping her hand against his chest to push him back, out of her personal space he kept invading.

"Why, majesty? Afraid my smell might disturb you?"

A shiver ran down her spine because she actually liked his smell, liked the smell of forest on him.

"You should probably consider to take a bath." She snarled, cringing inwardly about her own rudeness.

"God, you are annoying." He scoffed.

"No one told you to stay." She swirled around to him, locking eyes with him. "You can just turn around and leave."

"I'm a man of honor, your majesty. I'm not running away from a fight."

"About which fight are we exactly talking here?"

She bit her tongue, couldn't believe what she had just said. Was she insane?

He stared at her with open mouth but only for a second before his lips curved up into a lopsided grin and she knew she was in trouble.

"Depends on which fight _you_ prefer?"

His voice had dropped, sounding low and husky now and her stomach clenched, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I was talking about the fight against the Wicked Witch of course." She huffed, stepping back, her retreat being stopped by a tree hitting her back.

"Of course." He drawled, coming closer, invading her personal space again, his eyes glittering with mischief and something else she didn't want to identify. Something she was sure was shining in her eyes too.

Lust.

"Tell me …" He paused, leaning even closer, his lips brushing over her ear as he rasped. "Do you fear you can't take it?"

She pressed her hand against his chest and pushed him back, rolling her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He grabbed her hand, pushing it back and up over her head, pinning it against the tree, his eyes flickering down to her cleavage, his tongue darting out and licking his bottom lip, making her heart leap into her throat.

"Oh you do, Regina." He looked up into her eyes again, waiting for her to deny it but she couldn't. "God, I want you. I have no clue why because you are annoying and condescending and make my life so much more complicated … but God, I want you. I want to bury myself into your wet cunt. I want to feel you clench my cock. I want to feel your arousal coating me."

She should be shocked about his language, she should strike him and get the hell out of here but his words elicited a fire in her, a fire she couldn't stop, a fire that set her body ablaze.

"God, I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you until you scream my name over and over again."

He was trembling, she could feel his fingers quivering against her wrist, his eyes were screwed shut, his jaw clenched tightly as he was fighting for control and it was exhilarating what she could do to him.

"Robin?" Her voice sounded strangled and he looked up at her questioningly but only two words came out of her mouth. "Fuck me."

He growled, a guttural groan rumbling deep out of his chest and his hand immediately gripped her dress pulling it up, grabbing her leg and wrapping it around his waist as his mouth crashed on hers, his tongue darting in, his lips almost bruising her as he kissed her hungrily, his hips rutting against her.

God, this was carnal and completely inappropriate and so good.

His fingers slipped under her dress, closing over a nipple and then he pushed her dress down, her breasts popping out and he let out another groan, his mouth shooting down and sucking a nipple into his mouth, one hand slipping between their bodies, his fingers finding their way between her legs, his lips tightening around her nipple as he found her already soaking wet for him.

"God, Regina." He moaned around her hard nub, flicking his tongue over it.

"Get your cock in me, Locksley. Now."

He let her nipple slip out of his mouth with a loud pop, his hands reaching for the waistband of his pants, ripping the laces open until he could push them down far enough so that his cock sprang free and she latched immediately onto him, wrapping her hand tightly around him, pumping back and forth and he jerked his hips forward, thrusting into her hand, his moans echoing through the trees surrounding them.

She yanked him forward, a yelp slipping over his lips, his eyes shooting open as the pain radiated through his body. "I'm the Evil Queen, Locksley. So you better prepare yourself for some pain."

She hadn't expected the pure hunger that swept over his face, hadn't expected the need and lust burning out of his eyes.

"Then you should better prepare yourself too." He growled, rocking his hips forward. "Majesty."

The words were hardly out of his mouth as he yanked her panties aside and swatted her hand away, hauling her legs up, stepping forward and she could feel his hand reaching under her ass, could feel him position his cock at her entrance.

"Sure you can take it?"

"Are you here to talk, outlaw, or ..." The sentence ended in a low moan as he slammed into her, burying himself in her completely and she gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she willed her body to adjust to his size.

"God, you are so bloody tight."

"Just move your fucking cock."

He stiffened inside of her, a harsh breath brushing over her cheek and then he slipped out of her, hovering at her entrance for a few seconds before he slammed back in, taking her with deep and hard thrusts, pushing her closer and closer.

"I'm coming, Regina." He panted against her skin, his damp forehead resting against her cheek and she dug her fingers deeper into his shoulder, arching her back as she felt her walls starting to flutter. "God, Regina. I'm coming."

He jerked his hips forward one last time, spurting his cum into her, her walls clenching around him as she followed him only a second later and he grunted as she gripped him hard, his hips rocking against her as he rode the orgasm out with her.

They didn't speak as they righted their clothes, his cum trickling down her thighs, making her shudder, anew want slamming into her and she gritted her teeth, taking in a deep breath before she turned around to face him.

"We should head back to the castle."

"Always at your service, majesty."

She raised one eyebrow and eyed him from head to toe and back. "I might come back to your offer."

She swirled around and walked away, a smile pulling up her mouth as she heard his deep chuckle behind her.

Oh yeah, she would definitely come back to his offer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompt:** _Regina drinks to give herself some courage to finally make a move on Robin. However, she gets wasted and Robin-gentleman that he is- puts her to bed after Regina tries to get him in it._

* * *

"Wow, easy there." She stumbled against him, her mouth turning up into a wobbling smile as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"You look pretty." She slurred, her fingers trailing sloppily over his cheek. "And you smell like forest. I like that."

She fell against him again not able to stand on her own feet and he leaned down, hauling her up into his arms and she actually giggled as her head lolled against his shoulder.

"Uiii, the world is spinning."

He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing out loud because who would have thought the Evil Queen could ever get so wasted and he wondered what had caused her to drink herself into oblivion.

Her nails raked down his neck and he shuddered, shifting her in his arms as he carried her up the stairs. He would just ignore that her fingers caressing his neck, her breath tickling his skin, did things to him down there. He would just ignore it.

"This is all your fault."

"Pardon me?"

He leaned down and put her on her bed but she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and yanked him forward as he wanted to straighten again and he almost crushed her, hardly able to brake his fall, hissing out as he was pressed against her from head to toe now, the warmth of her body enveloping him, making him dizzy.

"There you are." She whispered. "I thought you would never join me."

He bent back as far as he could with her hands still wrapped tightly around his jacket and looked down at her. "You want me to join you in bed, Regina?"

It was supposed to be a joke. He wanted to get a rise out of her, waited for one of her sassy remarks but instead she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded.

"God, what are you doing?" He growled.

Regina bucked her hips up, pressing her core against his already hard length. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh my God, stop this."

She wrapped one leg around his waist to keep him in place as she started to rub herself against his arousal and he almost came right then and there, his arms shaking as he grasped desperately for every will power he still possessed to not rip her clothes off her body and bury himself deep in her.

"God, Robin. I want you. What are you doing to me?"

"What I'm doing to _you_?" He huffed, trying to get out of her grip but failing. "What are you doing to _me_?"

She pulled herself up, her lips skimming over his cheek and a second later her teeth closed around his earlobe, tugging at it lightly.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

She practically purred it in his ear and he held his breath, screwing his eyes shut as her lips trailed along his jaw but before she could press her mouth on his he pulled back and wrapped his hands around her wrists, ignoring that the action caused his length to press even harder into her, and yanking them away from his jacket, scrambling off the bed as fast as he could.

His chest was heaving with ragged breaths as he stared down at her being sprawled out on the bed and he wanted her badly. Wanted to take her until she would scream for mercy.

But not today. Not like this.

He exhaled a long breath, rubbing a hand over his face before he threw her a reproachful look.

"Just to make one thing clear here. If you would be sober I would take you up on your offer in a second but I'm not taking advantage of you in this state."

"And what if I want you to take advantage of me?"

She licked her lips again, her legs falling slightly open and he forced himself to keep his eyes fixed on her face and not trail them down her body. He wasn't strong enough to withstand that temptation if he let himself take in her beauty, her full breasts, her toned calves, her flat stomach.

He folded his arms over his chest, his fingers digging into his flesh as he said softly. "Regina, I want nothing more than to fuck you into oblivion. But not like this."

"Another time then?" She raised one eyebrow questioningly, her lips tilting up into a cocky smirk as she threw him a challenging gaze.

"Yes, another time." He was about to walk out the door as her voice stopped him.

"Don't leave."

He looked back at her over his shoulder but there was nothing sexual in her gaze anymore, only tiredness and vulnerability and the change knocked the breath out of him and all he was able to do was nod and step back to the bed, lying down beside her.

She snuggled against him, huffing out a breath and was out cold a second later and he shifted around, pushing his shoes from his feet and pulling the sheet from under their bodies, throwing them over the both of them, his arm coming around her shoulder and pulling her even closer, his lips brushing her forehead as he closed his eyes.

What the hell had he gotten himself into here?


	24. Chapter 24

**Prompt:**_ Why they were upstairs in Granny's kissing (what happened before, smut in a room? Meeting for Breakfast and then sneaking upstairs? Whatever you like!)_

* * *

She leaned against the tree, watching him while he was talking to one of his men, making sure Roland was taken care off and some part of her screamed at her that she should just go, that this was all a mistake but before she could bolt he turned around to her and smiled.

A smile that melted her insides, made her stomach clench, even her walls twitched and every thought of fleeing vanished in a heartbeat.

"Your majesty?"

He was full out grinning now as he bowed and held out his arm for her to take and she couldn't keep the smile off her own face because this was silly and exhilarating at the same time.

They needed a lot longer for the way to her house than normally necessary. Every few steps he swirled her around and pressed her against his body, his kisses turning hungrier and hungrier and she could feel him, long and hard against her thigh and if they wouldn't hurry up she would let him take her right then and there against the next tree.

She didn't even bother to search for the keys as they finally reached the house, just pushing the door open with her magic and pulling him in.

Passion and lust were overruling any common sense, the voice in her head telling her that this was too much too fast being drowned in the need that sizzled through her veins.

Her fingers ripped at his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and she growled as her fingers swept over his abs, all hard muscles and smooth skin, and she could feel how big he was, the thought of him filling her making her even wetter.

They stumbled to the stairs and he pulled at her hand, making her crash against his body and then he bent her backwards, her back hitting the stairs, his fingers slipping under her blouse and inside her bra, pushing the fabric down so that he could twirl her already erect nipple around, his hips rocking against her.

"God, Robin." She moaned, arching her back to push her breast harder into his palm. "Upstairs. Now."

He leaned back, his eyes burning with desire and she gulped hard, his hand still kneading her breast while he watched her, tugging at her nipple and she jerked into his touch, her head falling back as his head shot down and his mouth closed around the nub, sucking and licking, flicking his tongue over it.

His fingers yanked the other side of her blouse down and she shouldn't feel that aroused. It was as if it would be out of a cheap porno movie. Her breasts pushed up by her bra and blouse while his mouth and fingers assaulted her and all she could do was moan.

But God, it was so hot and breathtaking and she didn't want him to stop. Ever.

She let out a whimper as he let go of her nipple and he actually had the audacity to grin at her as he shifted and trailed his fingers along her thigh, cupping her sex, his palm pressing against the bundle of nerves and she groaned, her hips jerking upwards, a low growl rumpling out of her chest as he opened her pants and slipped his fingers under her panties, sliding them through her soaking wet folds, the tip of one finger dipping into her and the breath hitched in her throat

"So damn wet." He circled the tip of one finger teasingly at her entrance. "So bloody wet."

And she actually screamed as he suddenly plunged two fingers into her, immediately pumping them in and out of her, his thumb rubbing over her clit and it only took seconds for her to crash, the waves of her orgasm ripping through her, making it impossible for her to breathe as she arched into his touch, feeling his lips close around her nipple again while his fingers were still working her over and her whole body quivered, another moan slipping over her lips as his fingers still pushed in and out of her in a lazy pace.

She only came slowly down from her high and looked up at him, her chest still heaving with ragged breaths and if he hadn't just given her a mind-blowing orgasm she might have smacked the cocky grin off his face but she could hardly move a muscle.

She shivered as he slipped his fingers out of her, his mouth turning up into a smug grin as he lifted his hand and licked her juices of his fingers, her core already clenching again upon hearing him moan as he tasted her.

"Fuck, Robin."

"That I will do, your majesty."

He hauled her up by her hand, pushing her up the stairs and following her as she led him to her bedroom and the moment they stepped over the threshold he yanked her pants and panties down and pushed her onto the bed, his fingers fumbling with his own pants and a second later he was stark naked, the sight knocking the breath out of her because he was gorgeous and her eyes fell on his erection, her mouth going dry as she stared at his hard and thick length, wondering if he would even fit.

As if he could read her mind, he stepped towards the bed, lowering himself slowly between her legs, his lips brushing over her ear as he rasped. "It might be a tight fit first but I promise you will enjoy it."

"I have no doubt about it."

Her fingers grabbed his waist tightly as he pushed into her, inch by inch, stretching her, filling her. It felt uncomfortable. At first. Until her walls had adjusted to his thickness and she clenched them around him, smiling as he jerked atop of her.

"God, Regina."

"What?" She said, staring up at him with a mock innocent lock as he leaned back to look down at her. "I'm just enjoying myself."

"God, you are evil." Robin growled as she tightened her walls around him once again.

"So the moniker fits after all."

He slipped out of her almost completely, his eyes darkening, his mouth turning up into a cocky smile as he said. "I'm gonna make you scream."

And then he slammed into her, his name rushing out of her mouth on a whimper and he took her hard and fast, making good on his promise because she cried out loud numerous times as he fucked her mercilessly.

He was tilting his hips, his cock hitting the spot deep inside of her and she screamed his name again, her back arching up from the mattress as the next orgasm hit her, her nails leaving marks on his back as she dug them into his skin, his hips pistoning into her over and over again, prolonging her release before he stiffened and emptied himself in her.

She was lying in his arms afterwards, feeling slightly sore but so satisfied and she grinned against his chest, her fingers wandering down his stomach and closing around his soft length, massaging it carefully, the smile broadening as she felt him harden under her fingers.

"Ready for another round?"

"Ready when you are."

-/-

He had accompanied her to Granny's the next morning, kissing her in the hallway as if they were some teenagers who were sneaking around and she couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy.

He was her true love. He was her second chance and she would not let it slip through her fingers again. This time she would hold on to him and she would never let him go again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Continuation of Chapter 23.**

* * *

Pain. Excruciating pain.

Her head was pounding, her tongue felt as if it was swollen to thrice its normal size, a sordid taste lingered in her mouth and her stomach felt as if she would throw up any second.

God. She would never drink one drop of alcohol ever again.

"Good morning, majesty."

She clenched her teeth, wondering if she might convince him that she was still asleep and make him leave because what was he still doing here?

She heard a clank as he put something down on the nightstand, the mattress dipping as he sat down beside her and she realized he would probably not go until she had acknowledged him so she peeked one eye open to a slit and saw a glass of water sitting on the nightstand, the tablet still sizzling as it resolved.

She didn't even want to think about what he might have found while he was looking for the painkillers and a part of her wondered how he even knew what painkillers were.

But she pushed the thought aside and groaned as she pulled herself up and reached for the glass, gulping the content down, leaning her head against the headrest wishing the pain would just go away.

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

"About what?" She asked, not even opening her eyes.

"So you are gonna pretend you don't remember?"

For one moment she contemplated to actually pull the 'I was too drunk to remember anything' card but decided otherwise and let out a soft sigh before she opened her eyes and searched his gaze.

"I was drunk."

"Drunks and children tell the truth."

"Well, ..."

"Well what?"

He was too close for her comfort, his eyes boring into hers and she gulped hard, her stomach revolting, her heart leaping into her throat as she saw the low burning flame of passion deep in his gaze.

"I was telling the truth." She whispered, her voice barely audible and she dropped her gaze down on the sheet, her fingers clenching the fabric in her hands.

"You want me?" A shiver ran down her spine, his voice suddenly much lower. "Look at me, Regina."

She couldn't look up. Afraid what she might see but his fingers appeared in her vision and he pulled her chin up until she locked eyes with him, the unbridled lust she saw there knocking the breath out of her.

"Tell me, Regina." His hoarse voice shot another shiver down her spine and her fingers tightened around the sheet. "Do you want me?"

Seconds ticked by, seconds in which she couldn't utter a word, the need in his eyes making her whole body tingle.

"Yes. I want you."

"Good."

"Good?" She asked surprised, furrowing her brows as he stood up.

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her forehead, his fingers brushing over her cheek. "I'll give you some time to recuperate and then I will be back and then ..."

He let the sentence hanging in the air, straightening and she looked up at him, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"And then?" She couldn't help the quiver in her voice, the trembling of her fingers.

He leaned down again, caging her in between his arms, his mouth only inches away from hers as he rasped. "And then I will fuck you until you scream my name."

A whimper slipped over her lips and he chuckled, pressing a hard kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"I'll be back, Regina. And I will make sure that you will never forget our first night together."

He was out of the door before she could say anything, her heart still beating like a sledgehammer in her chest and she groaned as her mind came up with images of his body covering hers, of his hands and mouth moving all over her skin.

"Jesus Christ." She breathed, pressing her fingers against her eyes, letting out a strangled sigh. "You better keep good on your promise, outlaw."


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt:** _OQ + masturbation?_

* * *

He was deep in thought as he walked down the corridor to her office when he heard a low growl coming from behind the door and he didn't think, his body jumping to alert in a second.

She was in danger.

He yanked the door open and stormed inside, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on her sitting in her chair which was pushed back to the window, giving him a full view of her body.

Her mouth was wide open, her cheeks flushed, her eyes hooded. One of her hands was buried in her pants, her blouse was wide open, one cup of her bra was pushed down, her fingers hovering over her nipple as she stared at him.

He grinned. He couldn't help it. They hadn't been sleeping together often since they had kissed for the first time. Only four times and they were definitely not at the stage in their relationship yet where they watch each other while they were pleasuring themselves. But he would definitely not let this opportunity go to waste.

He pushed the door shut behind him and turned the lock, leaning back against it, folding his arms over his chest as he threw her a lopsided grin.

"Oh, don't stop on my account, majesty."

She hesitated, but only for a second, before her mouth curled up into a smile and her fingers started moving again.

He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he rasped. "Let me see you, Regina."

She slipped her hand out of her panties and stood up, pushing her pants down and shrugging her blouse off, standing only in bra and panties before him.

"Gods, you are gorgeous."

She reached up and freed her other breast but keeping her bra on and he licked his lips, letting out a groan as she lifted one leg and put it on the desk, her fingers pushing her panties aside and drawing circles over her clit while the fingers of her other hand played with one of her nipples, tugging and twirling it, her mouth falling open in a soft moan.

He unfolded his arms and yanked at his pants, not even bothering with pushing them down, just pulling his cock out, starting to pump it as he watched her slipping a finger inside of herself.

"Yes, just like that. Ride your fingers."

She let out a groan, her eyes meeting his, her body shivering as her gaze dropped down to his hard arousal and she leaned forward, swiping her desk empty, throwing everything on the ground. Lying down on it, she turned her head to watch him as she reached between her legs again, her hand moving frantically as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself.

Her pants echoed through the room and he could actually smell her arousal, knew how wet she would be if he would push into her now and then she arched her back, letting out a low moan, her fingers stilling as she climaxed and he grabbed his cock even harder, moving his hand up and down even faster as he watched the waves of her orgasm roll over her.

He growled and she opened her eyes, flipping over onto her stomach and crooking a finger.

"Come here, thief. Let me help."

He almost dripped over his own feet as he rushed towards the desk and she gripped his pants and pushed them down his legs, a moment later her mouth closed around him and she started to bop her head back and forth, sucking him in as deep as she could and he was already so far gone that he only lasted a few seconds, his cum spurting out of him and she milked him greedily, sucking him dry until the last drop before she let him slip out of her mouth and leaned back, flipping her legs over the edge to come to sit directly in front of him.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward and he hissed as her still wet center made contact with his soft length, the heat radiating from her making him already hard again.

"God, Regina. I would like nothing more than to slip into your wetness right now."

"Then do it."

He tilted her head up and pressed a hard kiss onto her lips, letting his hands trail down until he engulfed her breasts with his hands, his thumbs skimming over her nipples, watching her eyes darkening with lust.

"I wish I could. But we have work to do. The town needs its mayor."

"Fine." Regina sighed, pushing her breasts deeper into his palms, her hand searching for him, her fingers closing around him. "But tonight, right?"

"Definitely tonight."


	27. Chapter 27

**Prompt:** _They finally have that drink._

* * *

He was waiting for her as she stepped into the house. Roland was curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly and her eyes fell on Robin, her mouth tilting up into a smile as he held up two glasses of scotch.

"I thought it's time that we finally have that drink."

She stepped closer, lifting her hand and trailing her fingers over his scruff. "We just have to do something first."

She reached for the bag behind him on the table and pulled her heart out, holding it towards him. "Would you put it back in?"

"You sure?" He asked softly and she nodded, reaching for his hand and closing his fingers around her heart.

He only hesitated a second before he raised his hand and pressed her heart against her chest, his eyes never leaving hers as he pushed it into her, a breath whooshing out of her as it clicked back into place, the feelings overwhelming her in an instant.

"You alright?" He pulled his hand out of her chest and gripped her arms, holding her steady as she staggered.

"Just give me a second." She breathed, leaning against him as she waited for the feelings to ebb down to a bearable level. "Too much feelings."

He wrapped his arms around her, his lips brushing over her forehead. "Take your time. I'm good right where I am."

A smile spread out over her face, her heart beating wildly in her chest and she leaned back, pressing her hands against his chest as she looked up at him. "Let's have that drink now."

He stepped back and reached for the glasses, giving her one and clinking his against hers. "To us."

"To us."

They both lifted their glasses and took a huge sip, Regina closing her eyes for a second as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"So are you ever gonna tell me?"

She opened her eyes slowly, raising one eyebrow in question. "Tell you what?"

"What spooked you the last time? You've looked like you've seen a ghost."

She tightened her fingers around the glass, her eyes flickering to his wrist and she inhaled a deep breath before she pulled the glass out of his hands and put both back on the table, her fingers reaching for his right hand.

"I've seen a ghost." She whispered, pulling his shirt up, her fingers trailing over the ink. "Sort of."

"Care to explain that?"

"Your tattoo ... I've seen it before."

"During the missing year? I don't remember that."

"No, not during the missing year."

"But ..." He stared down at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "We've never met before."

"No, we haven't." Her eyes dropped to his forearm and she brushed her fingers over his tattoo again, her heart slamming into her throat as she breathed. "Because I was a coward."

"Regina?" He pulled her chin up with one finger, forcing to look him in the eyes. "What happened?"

"We were meant to meet sooner. Pixie dust led me to you. But I was afraid. So I ran."

"Why did Pixie dust lead you to me?"

She hesitated for a moment, not sure if he was ready to hear it, not sure if she was ready to say it but the love shining out of his eyes made her say it despite her doubts. "Because you are my true love."

"Is that so?" She exhaled a relieved breath as she saw the grin on his face. "Guess, I didn't stand a chance then anyways."

She smacked her hand against his chest, his grin broadening even further as he caught her hands between his. "Locksley, you are a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I have to be. Otherwise the Evil Queen would eat me alive." He chuckled, pressing his lips against hers before she could give him a retort and she melted into his arms.

"I love you, Robin." The words were out before she could hold them back and she waited with bated breath, not knowing what she should expect.

"I love you too, Regina." He whispered against her skin and she relaxed, her lips searching his again for another tentative kiss before she pulled back.

"Let's go to bed."

"Isn't that a little fast?" She could see the smirk playing over his lips and rolled her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Robin. We are not alone."

"Right." Robin pulled her back into his arms, both watching Roland on the couch. "But I can still sleep beside you, right?"

A warm feeling settled deep into her stomach as his hand trailed up and down her spine, his warmth and scent enveloping her and she tilted her head, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, you can."


	28. Chapter 28

**Someone needed a pick-me up smutty ficlet. So here it goes.**

* * *

"You alright?" His soft voice came from behind, his arms going around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

She put her hands on his, leaning her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Yes. It's just ... I'm weary."

"What is it that's bothering you?"

She turned around in his arms, placing her hands against his chest and leaning back against his arms.

"It just seems too good to be true. All of this. Everyone having their memories back, Henry remembering me ... you."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, but always when I was happy in my life, truly happy, something terrible happened and I'm afraid something might happen again."

"It won't." He said softly, pulling her back against his chest, one hand trailing up and down her spine.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I won't let anything happen to you." He murmured against her skin, his arms tightening around her as he added. "I love you, Regina."

She stiffened in his arms, tears shooting into her eyes, a sob almost escaping her throat and she bit her tongue, pressing her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling, her voice sounding hoarse as she replied after a few seconds. "I love you too."

He pushed her back gently, leaning down and hauling her up in his arms, carrying her slowly up the stairs and his eyes never left hers as he laid her carefully down on the bed.

"I love you, Regina."

Her whole body started to tremble as he lowered himself beside her, his mouth searching hers for a long and tentative kiss, his fingers playing over her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly while he still kept kissing her and then he started to kiss his way down her neck, pulling her shirt open, his fingers opening her bra with ease and her breath hitched into her throat as he murmured 'Just gorgeous' before his mouth closed around one nipple, sucking it in, flicking his tongue over it.

She could feel him hard and long against her thigh and she wanted to rip his clothes off, just wanted him to finally be inside of her but his mouth and tongue were making it impossible for her to even form one coherent thought and her back arched from the mattress as his fingers suddenly slipped under her pants, dipping into her wetness, rubbing tentatively over her clit.

She was spiraling out of control, already close to climax as he pulled back, shedding his clothes, making her stomach clench as she admired his glorious body.

God, he was gorgeous.

He helped her out of her clothes until she was completely naked and then settled himself between her legs, his mouth only inches away from her, his hands pushing against her waist to keep her down as he rasped. "Just enjoy it, Regina."

She gasped as his tongue slid through her folds, slipping into her and fucking her lazily. A few plunges and then he was flicking it over her clit. Her hands clenched the sheets as he was pushing her closer and closer, one finger gliding into her, pumping in and out of her while his tongue stroked over her sensitive bundle of nerves and then he added a second finger, curving them inside of her and she exploded, squeezing his fingers tightly as she climaxed.

She was still riding out the last waves as he was slipping up her body, positioning himself, his hips rocking forward as he pushed against her entrance and she whimpered as he slid into her, gently and slowly, inch by inch, giving her time to adjust to his size before he pushed deeper.

"God, Robin."

She couldn't breathe, her body drowning in an overload of sensations and she dug her nails into his skin as he was finally completely in her, her walls throbbing around him.

"You are so tight."

She could feel him quiver under her fingers as he tried desperately to stay in control and she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, raising a hand and trailing her fingers over the furrow between his brows.

"I'm not gonna break." She whispered, pulling him down to press her mouth on his, murmuring against his lips. "Just fuck me already."

He let out a deep growl, pulling out of her and slamming back in, knocking the breath out of her.

God, he was huge.

"I'm sorry." His voice shook, his whole body trembling. "I'm sorry, Regina. But I can't ..."

"I need you, Robin. I need you to fuck me hard. Right now." She breathed and his eyes snapped open with surprise, his mouth tilting up into a cocky grin a few seconds later and he slipped out of her again, only his tip remaining in her.

"With pleasure."

Stars exploded before her eyes as he plunged back into her, his fingers digging into her thighs as he leaned back to hit her even deeper, taking her hard and fast, her body screaming with want and the need to climax, her arms trashing over the sheets as she writhed under him, rocking her hips upwards to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Gods, Regina. I can't ... I'm ... God."

She tumbled over the edge with him, his last thrust pushing her over as well and her walls fluttered around him as he emptied himself in her, her walls clenching around him to milk him dry of every last drop as they both rode out their orgasms.

He slumped down on the bed beside her, their harsh breaths echoing through the room, the smell of sex and sweat lingering in the air and she rolled over, leaning her head against his shoulder, pressing a kiss against his slick skin.

"I love you, Robin of Locksley."

"And I love you, Regina Mills."


	29. Chapter 29

**Prompt:** _Can you write about this romantic drink OQ had in front of the fire? You know, smut, fluff, and obviously romance?_

**Well, it ended up being almost only smut.** **I couldn't help it. My muse demanded it. :-)**

* * *

"So ..." Regina scooted closer, trailing her fingers over his scruff. "You think there is a right time for everything?"

"Probably."

She straightened, throwing one leg over him and straddling him, her mouth curling up into a mischievous grin as she rocked her hips forward. "Is it the right time for _this_ now?"

She leaned forward, pressing her mouth on his and his lips opened up, his tongue darting out to meet hers, kissing her lazily what felt like hours before he leaned back to meet her gaze.

"Oh, there is never really a wrong time for _this_." He pushed her off his lap and stood up, hauling her up with him. "Let me help you out of your clothes, your majesty."

A minute later she was completely naked and he pushed her gently back until her knees hit the edge of the couch and she fell backwards.

"Spread your legs."

His hoarse voice shot shivers down her spine and she opened her legs, the breath hitching in her throat as she saw his eyes darken with need as he dropped on his knees in front of her, his hands roaming over her thighs, coming closer and closer to where she wanted him most but never really touching her there.

"You are a beautiful woman, Regina."

Leaning forward, he caught her mouth with his, kissing her hungrily, making her head spin before he started to trail open-mouthed kisses down her throat and over her chest, his hand skimming over her stomach, her hips jerking upwards as he slipped it lower, brushing his fingers over her clit the same moment his lips closed around one nipple and sucked it hard into his mouth.

"God!"

Her head fell back against the headrest, her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as he flicked his tongue over the erect nub, his fingers sliding through her folds, circling her entrance teasingly and she bucked her hips up, wanting him to slip them into her, a moan rumpling out of her throat as he pushed one long finger in.

"So wet. So damn wet." He murmured against her breast, his finger pumping slowly in and out of her. "I need to taste you."

She let out a low mewl as he slipped lower, his tongue lapping over her folds and she let out a harsh breath as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and draw her closer, his tongue driving her crazy as she writhed against his mouth. One moment it was flicking over her clit and the next he was fucking her lazily and she couldn't bear it any longer.

Her legs started to shake, her stomach clenched in anticipation of the orgasm that was building up inside of her and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, her nails digging into his flesh.

"Come on, Regina." She felt his hot breath brushing over her, two fingers slipping into her. "Come for me."

Her hips arched from the couch as his tongue pressed against her clit, his fingers curling inside of her and she shot over the edge, her walls gripping his fingers tightly as he slipped them in and out of her, his tongue circling over her clit, prolonging her climax, bringing her down slowly and she was still in a daze as he stood up and shed his clothes, sitting down beside her on the couch and pulling her over his lap, taking his cock into his hand and rubbing it through her folds teasingly but not pushing in and she tilted her hips the moment he brushed over her entrance, rocking forward so that he slipped in and they groaned in unison as her tight sheath enveloped him, as her walls tried to adjust to his size.

"God, Regina."

She pressed her hands onto the couch beside his head, starting to move her hips back and forth, letting him slip in and out of her. His hands moved down her hips, grabbing her ass and pulling her forward, burying himself even deeper into her. She quickened the pace, needed to drive him as mad as he was driving her. Her breasts were slapping back and forth, his fingers digging almost painfully in her flesh and then his mouth latched onto one breast, his teeth closing around her nipple and another orgasm slammed into her out of nowhere, his hips jerking upwards, his hands keeping her in place as he chased his own release, a grunt rumbling out of his chest as he pushed his hips upwards one last time, stiffening under her as he emptied himself in her.

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, her walls still fluttering around him as she tried to catch her breath and she pressed her lips against the frantic beating pulse in his throat, a smile curling up her lips as she trailed her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

He was right. There was never a wrong time for this.


	30. Chapter 30

**Prompt:** _Regina's heart was destroyed facing Zelena (somehow), Robin makes Gold put half of his into Regina, then Marian comes back ... how can he love Marian when literally Regina has the other half of his heart now?_

* * *

She reached into her chest and pulled her heart out, the half he had given her of his own heart after Zelena had crushed hers, and stared down at it, wondering for a brief second if he might feel it too if she would just crush it.

Her fingers closed around it and she felt pain shooting through her but no matter how much she wished the pain and hurt would just stop she couldn't do it. Because of Henry ... and because of him.

She still loved him. She couldn't just lock it away. She had opened up to him and having his heart inside of her had just made it that more intense but now it only caused her almost unbearable pain.

She could feel what he was feeling and it was driving her insane. She had felt his overwhelming joy as he had seen Marian again and she had fled out of the diner, rushing back home but when she had been lying in her bed later, a wave of hurt and anger had washed over her and she had needed a few seconds until she realized that it wasn't what she was feeling but what he was feeling and she had buried her face in the pillow, sobs racking her body as she mourned the loss of the love of her life.

It had to stop.

Turning around, she lifted the lid from the small chest in front of her, laying the heart into it softly, closing the lid firmly. She would store it at a safe place because she couldn't live with it being in her chest anymore.

A knock on the door startled her and she furrowed her brows, throwing a glance at the clock. Henry was staying the night with Emma and she was not expecting any visitors.

She crossed the hallway quickly, opening the door, her mouth already open to tell whoever was on the other side that they should just leave her alone but when her eyes fell on the person standing on her porch she couldn't utter one word.

"Regina?" He was soaking wet, the hair was plastered against his head, his whole body shaking as he leaned his hands against the doorframe, his voice barely audible as he rasped. "Please let me in. I need to talk to you."

She wanted to slam the door into his face. She wanted to yell at him to just leave her alone because she couldn't look at him without the realization what she had lost almost suffocating her.

But she couldn't do it. Even without his heart in her chest she could still almost feel his pain, saw it written all over his face and she still loved him too much to push him away so she opened the door wider and let him in.

He was standing at the fireplace as she entered the room, staring into the fire, his wet clothes steaming in the heat, his head resting on his forearm and a jolt of pain rushed through her as her eyes fell on his tattoo.

"Can you please take it out?" She almost didn't hear him as he spoke so lowly that his voice was nearly drowned out by the crackling of the fire.

"What do you mean?"

He turned around before he answered her, the anguish in his eyes knocking the breath out of her.

"I can't bear it any longer. It's too much. I'm ... I'm feeling too much, Regina. It needs to stop. Please take it out."

She was staring at him, unable to move, her mouth forming words before she could stop them, hope rising up in her chest, hope she shouldn't feel. "Feeling too much?"

He took a step forward, stopping dead in his tracks as she flinched away and he gulped hard, tracing his hand through his hair, making it stand up in all directions and her fingers itched as she wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and smooth them down.

"For you." His voice was hoarse with emotion, his eyes pleading with her silently to understand. "God, Regina. I love you. But I can't ... we can't. I have a son. She is the mother of my son and I ... we ... but ..."

He trailed off and a shudder ran down her spine as he looked up at her again, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "But I love _you_, Regina. God, I am so in love with you that I want to rip my heart out and crush it because I can't take it any longer. I can't live like that."

He stumbled backwards, almost falling into the fire and without thinking about it she was by his side, wrapping her arm around him, steadying him and a moment later she was pressed against his chest, his arms crushing her against his body.

"I love you."

Tears spilled over and running down her cheeks as he repeated the words over and over again, his hands suddenly pushing her away just to crush his mouth on hers a second later, his kiss being hungry, passionate and possessive.

She didn't know how they ended up on the couch, how much time had passed since he had knocked at the door.

"I missed you." He rasped against her forehead, his hand trailing up and down her spine, his fingers entwined with hers. "I missed you so much."

"Robin?" She leaned back, not wanting to disturb the moment but knowing that she had to. "You have to choose. I'm not going to be some dirty affair. I want all or nothing."

He lifted his hand, his thumb brushing over her cheek as he cupped her face, a small smile tilting up his mouth as he breathed. "I'm choosing you."

She exhaled a long breath, relief washing over her and he pulled her back against his chest, murmuring into her hair. "This is a complete mess and I'm gonna hurt people that I love but I can't live without you. I just can't, Regina."

"And I can't live without _you_." Regina whispered, pressing a kiss against his skin. "I love you, Robin."

"We will be together, Regina. I promise you we will."

"I know."


End file.
